Sólo un niño
by LadyChan14
Summary: Ryoma Echizen tiene que aprender que ser un niño y un hombre no es lo mismo. ¿Que debe ser cuando ella está llena de dudas? Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Sólo un niño**

**Prince of Tennis**

_Lady_

Para entender éste fic es recomendable leer "Cuestión de Tiempo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Pelea de almohadas, nyah!-chillaba eufórico Kikumaru mientras una enorme sonrisa se plasmaba en su cara.- ¡No me vencerán, nyah!

-Esto es ridículo… Fssh…-Kaidoh se había cruzado de brazos mientras miraba entretenido hacia otra parte, donde no estuviera la imagen de sus compañeros riendo como idiotas.

-¡¿Tienes miedo de perder, mamushi?!-preguntó divertido Momoshiro balanceando una almohada, Kaoru lo miró de reojo.

-Eres un idiota.-fue lo único que siseó.

-¡Oi¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-rugió el de ojos violáceos frunciendo gravemente el ceño, apretando los puños y adelantándose con apariencia desafiante.

-¡Hoi Hoi!-Takeshi cayó de bruces mientras agitaba los brazos intentando conservar su equilibrio pero fue inútil, con la almohada que Eiji le había lanzado en la cabeza y murmurando algo entre dientes, miró molesto a la víbora quien sonreía engreídamente.- ¡No peleen, nyah!-suplicó entre risas el pelirrojo.

-Jeje… parece que Momoshiro-kun está de mal humor desde hace días…-opinó Fuji sentado sobre la cama, apoyándose con las manos.

-No sé de que están hablando-refunfuñó por lo bajo levantándose, lanzando el arma con la que había sido atacado y yendo a sentarse al otro lado de la cama. Syusuke giró el rostro sonriente para admirarlo mejor.

Sadaharu levantó una ceja mientras sentado en un rincón en el piso también miraba con cierta curiosidad al de peinado exuberante.

-Parece como si de verdad le sucediera algo…-susurró para si mismo Oishi, con una expresión de preocupación.

Un silencio tenso se esparció en toda la habitación.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo, Momo?-inquirió amablemente Takashi acercándose para posar una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, pero el otro no hizo más que bajar la mirada y sonreír quedamente.- Sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros para lo que sea…

-Está todo bien, Taka-san-murmuró avergonzado, después su sonrisa se extendió para tranquilidad de todos los demás.- Oi… olvidé a que se debe esta pijamada…-dijo nerviosamente tratando de desviar el tema.

Echizen bostezó mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

-Celebrar el campeonato libre-masculló seriamente mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Él también era de la idea que Momoshiro ocultaba algo, algo que lo hacía sonrojarse y evadir las tardes de hamburguesas. Sólo tenía una pista: sabía el nombre del problema…

Ann Tachibana.

¿Estarían molestos¿Habrían terminado?

Pero prefería no saber… algo le decía que no le convenía enterarse. Después de todo, no eran sus asuntos.

Eiji miró con impaciencia el evidente y repentino desánimo.- ¡¿Quién quiere, nyah?!-preguntó entusiasta cogiendo el enorme trasto lleno de todo tipo frituras.

-Eso contiene un alto grado de colesterol-apuntó Inui acomodando las gafas cuadradas.- No sé si sea conveniente para deportistas de alto rendimiento como nosotros.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Kikumaru dejó caer los hombros resignado.

-Yo quiero-dijo Ryoma con gesto aburrido, después de haber visto la triste expresión de su sempai.

-¡Aquí tienes, o'chibi!-gritó con felicidad, los demás admiraron a los otros dos mientras se atiborraban de comida chatarra. Suspiraron.

-Creo que nunca madurarán… Fssh…-murmuró amargamente Kaidoh.

-Déjalos…-pidió tranquilamente Oishi, mirándolos con comprensión.- Hemos tenido mucha tensión últimamente así que algo de relajación no nos vendrá mal.-miró a Inui en busca de apoyo, éste le sonreía y asentía al mismo tiempo.- Por eso organizamos ésta pijamada…

-Boberías-se quejó la víbora.

Takeshi sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros.- ¡Hora Hora, dejen algo!-chilló.

-Yo… también quiero…-pidió tímidamente Kawamura acercándose con las mejillas rojas. Los tres que estaban sobre el platón le dieron lugar.

-Chicos… me gustaría mostrarles algo.-Sadaharu llamó la atención de los demás mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hasta el rincón donde tomó su bolso para sacar una cinta.- Creo que nos será de gran ayuda.-completó al ver la cara interrogante de todos.- ¿Puedo ponerla, Kikumaru¿Echizen?

El de mirada felina se encogió en hombros mientras masticaba.

-¿Hoi?-Eiji parpadeó confundido para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.- ¡Claro, nyah!

Inui se adelantó, dio uno que otro clic en el aparato y el sonido de risas invadió el cuarto.- ¿Q-qué…?-el rostro de Oishi se empezó a colorear de carmín.

-I-I-In-Inui…-Takashi no sabía a donde voltear, sus labios temblaban.- ¿Qu-Que es…?

Sadaharu sonrió.- Es hora de estudiar un poco de anatomía…-subió las gafas que habían resbalado levemente.- …femenina…

-¡Woaaah!-Eiji miraba la pantalla del televisor con ojos brillantes.- ¡Que bonitas, nyah!

-¡Eiji!-gritó alarmado Syuichiro alejándolo del aparato, su amigo lo miró sin comprender.- ¡No es bueno!

-¿Nyah?

-¡Fssssh!-Kaoru se había levantado sobresaltado con las mejillas sonrosadas.- ¡Quite eso, sempai!-pidió con voz suplicante.

Momoshiro estaba nervioso sin saber a que prestar atención, a los reclamos de los demás sempais o si ver a las chicas corriendo de un lado a otro por la playa con los diminutos _atuendos_.- "¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido?"-se preguntaba nervioso. Sus dos ojos purpúreos se abrieron como platos.

Echizen seguía comiendo mientras que con sus ojos analíticos seguía las figuras a todo lo ancho de la pantalla. Una de ellas cayó al intentar pegarle a la pelota de volley ball, aplastando su enorme pecho contra la arena en el acto. Ryoma sonrió burlón.- Mada mada da ne…

-¡Echizen!-las dos grandes manos de Takeshi dieron sobre los ojos dorados de su mejor amigo, quien se quejaba y se agitaba desesperado para deshacerse de él.

-¡Momo-sempai!-gritó.

-¡La juventud está corrompida!-lloriqueó cerrando también los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Momo-sempai!-insistió.- ¡Argh!

-¡Inui-sempai!-llamó Takeshi desesperado.- ¡No puedes hacerle esto a Echizen¡Aún es muy joven!

-¡Tengo 17!-le recordó indignado, aun sin poder ver algo.

-¡Yo quiero ver, nyah!-cantó el minino felizmente librándose del agarre de Oishi quien estaba alarmado.

-¡Eiji!

El azote de la puerta fue suficiente para saber que Kaoru no había aguantado y había escapado de la situación. Momoshiro levantando a la fuerza a Ryoma, lo siguió.

-¡Ugh!

-¡Vamos Echizen, no puedes ver estas cosas!

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-el de cabello negro le hizo bajar las escaleras del pequeño hotel a ciegas, encontraron en el camino a Kaidoh quien estaba recargado en la pared con el rojo pintando su rostro.

El príncipe lo veía como lo más normal del mundo… creía que era algún tipo de inmunidad que se había dado gracias a todas las revistas de su estúpido oyaji. Algunas más extremas que ese video, por cierto. Y era tan común encontrarlas tiradas en algún pasillo que ya no se sorprendía como cuando tenía diez, siete años después para Ryoma Echizen era común ver a chicas con esos bañadores tan…

-A-ah pues… yo…

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos con una mirada suspicaz.- ¿Qué quieres decir, Momo-sempai?-preguntó con voz dura, el autor del Jack Knife tragó pesado.

Sonrió más ampliamente ante la expresión de espanto de su sempai. Esa sonrisa torcida llena de diversión.- E-Eres muy… joven para entenderlo… n-no… no podrías…

-¿Y?-se encogió en hombros despreocupado, Momoshiro frunció el ceño, miró con frustración hacia otro lugar. Ryoma sonrió- Momo-sempai… todo esto… ¿Tiene que ver con tu mal humor?

Fue entonces cuando Takeshi le dio completamente la espalda, Ryoma no podía admirar el furioso sonrojo en su compañero pero el príncipe podía intuirlo.- Así que Tachibana te ha estado provocando…-pasó una mano por su cabello, definitivamente Momoshiro tenía un buen motivo para no querer hablar de ello.

Je, pervertido.

¿De verdad ese Echizen era muy _joven _para entenderlo¿Se imaginaba si quiera de qué estaban hablando¿Se imaginaba si quiera que terrenos estaban pisando?

-¿Qué tú nunca te has sentido así?-gruñó el de segundo sin voltear aún.

Ryoma giró los ojos por el techo.

-Claro que no-se encogió en hombros.

-¿Estás diciendo que Ryuzaki-chan…?-volteó olvidando por un momento su propio caso.- ¿Ella no…?

-¿Ella qué?-preguntó con exasperación.

Suspiró aliviado.- Creí que con alguien como tú, ella se vería…-pensó sus palabras ante la intensa mirada del príncipe.- …_afectada_…

Ryoma frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los labios.- No creas que todos somos como tú…

-¡Oi, no te molestes!-levantó las manos en forma de defensa aunque el de mirada ambarina no se hubiera mostrado violento.- Es solo que… no luciste muy _afectado _con lo del video…

No parecía excusa suficiente.

-No soy ningún pervertido-dijo mordaz.

-¡Oi Echizen¡Tranquilo!-sonrió- Sólo decía que Ryuzaki-chan es… bueno… una chica… y que quizá tú habías…

-Hmph-ofendido, Ryoma se cruzó de brazos y decidió subir por donde lo había arrastrado Takeshi, pasando de largo a un todavía exaltado Kaidoh.

-Que sensible…-rió por lo bajo.- Eso quiere decir que ya ha pasado algo…

Últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de que Momoshiro era un idiota. Uno que quizá no llegaba al nivel de su estúpido oyaji, pero lo era al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que Ryuzaki y él…?

La sola idea fue absurda, mucho menos pudo imaginarlo. Él estaba seguro de que no deseaba nada de ella y ella no deseaba nada de él. Punto.

Él jamás se parecería al estúpido oyaji… y eso estaba decidido.

-Pensé que no regresarías-dijo Syusuke que seguía en el mismo lugar junto con un rojísimo Kawamura, la cinta de video estaba en el cesto de basura e Inui era reprendido por Oishi quien estaba sofocado, Eiji lloriqueaba la pérdida.

-Momo-sempai lo intentó.-dijo despreocupadamente buscando su sitio en la cama.- Tengo sueño…

-¡Vamos a dormir, o'chibi!-celebró Eiji tendiéndose a su lado mientras extendía una cobija sobre él y el más joven de todos, Ryoma le dio la espalda mientras le robaba la cobija.- ¡O'chibi¡O'chibi¡También quiero cobija¡Pasaré frío, nyah!

-Hmph…

-Parece que Momo lo molestó-rió Fuji serenamente mientras se levantaba.

-¡O'chibi!

-Duérmete, Kikumaru-sempai.

-¿Eh?-parpadeó.- ¡Hai¡Buenas noches a todos, nyah!

-¿Ya se van a dormir?-preguntó extrañado Syuichiro.

-Déjalos, Oishi…-pidió tranquilamente Syusuke saliendo de la habitación.- Es mejor que descansen ahora y no que estén cansados durante el torneo…

-Tienes razón…

-¡Buenas noches, chicos!-sonrió Takashi a los dos, desapareciendo por el largo pasillo en busca de la habitación que compartía con Momoshiro e Inui.

Echizen se movió, Eiji había caído dormido inmediatamente. Y sin cobija.

-Me pregunto…-Oishi miró a su amigo dudoso mientras todos los demás al igual que él empezaban a replegarse en sus diferentes habitaciones.

-¿Qué pasa, Fuji?

El muchacho abrió los enigmáticos ojos azules, mismos que sorprendieron a Syuichiro.- ¿Qué le habrá dicho Momoshiro?

-¿Piensas que tiene algo que ver con Ryuzaki?-inquirió.

-Je, es lo más probable.

El sub capitán lo miró sin comprender.- ¿No intervendrás de nuevo, cierto?

-Oh, no…-sonrió, sacó la llave que abría su puerta que era vecina de la de Oishi, quien la compartiría con Kaidoh.- Por supuesto que no…

Oishi no sabía por qué, pero dudaba. Y Fuji… solo pudo entrar en silencio a su habitación, procurando no despertar a Tezuka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Mou!

Lo leía una y otra vez pero como supuso desde que comenzó con la tarea, no comprendía más que ciertas palabras de cada línea. El libro de inglés parecía burlarse de ella a cada página que avanzaba sola.

Suspiró.

Si Ryoma-kun estuviera en la ciudad seguramente la hubiera obligado a que se vieran esa tarde en su casa para que ella consiguiera terminar los deberes, sin embargo él no estaba, ella no sabía inglés y aún así tenía que terminar con ese trabajo.

Lo extrañaba tanto…

La melodía retumbó por todos lados, Sakuno parpadeó extrañada.

-¿Mou?-el móvil emitía luces que acompañaban al rítmico sonido.

Apretó el botoncito verde.

-¡Sakuno-chan!-parecía que Tomoka tenía el mismo problema que ella.- ¿¡Terminaste el trabajo de inglés!?

-Aún no, Tomo-chan…-era la tercera vez que llamaba en la tarde, no se atrevía a decirle a su mejor amiga que estaba varada en el mismo triste renglón.

-¡Pero ya es muy tarde!-insistió Osakada como si Sakuno no lo supiera. La jovencita de trenzas miró con algo de frustración el reloj de la vaca marina que estaba sobre el escritorio, a su lado.

-Lo terminaré, no te preocupes-sabía que si se lo pedía, Tomoka correría directamente a su casa arrastrando a Horio, y aunque ambos sabían lo mismo que ella de inglés por lo menos intentarían ayudarle.

-¡Si tan solo el príncipe no estuviera en ese torneo libre!-chilló.

Ryuzaki cerró los ojos con resignación.- Seguramente diría que lo hiciéramos por nuestros propios medios…-estaba dispuesta a omitir que Ryoma siempre terminaba auxiliándole sin exceptuar un burlón "Mada mada da ne".

-¡Ah¡Tengo otra llamada!-rió Tomoka- ¡Seguramente es Horio, te llamo en seguida!

-Hai…

Una vez había colgado comenzó a golpetear el escritorio con el lapicero, las palabras extranjeras no la llevaban a ningún lado.- Mou… esto es tan aburrido…-debería ser fácil con un novio mitad estadounidense mitad japonés. Debió haber mejorado aunque fuese un poquito.

De nuevo la melodía.

-Moshi, moshi.

-¡Horio tampoco ha terminado!-Sakuno sintió que se había quedado sorda por un momento hasta que volvió a escuchar a su parlanchina amiga.

-Es solo un ejercicio del libro… no debe ser tan difícil-añadió, avergonzada de si misma.

-¡Ah¡Me está llamando de nuevo!

-¡Tomo-chan, yo…---!

-¡Llamaré de regreso, Sakuno-chan!-y de nuevo el tono de colgado. Si la seguía llamando así, seguramente no terminaría.

-¡Sakuno¡Ya es tarde, a dormir!-esa era la voz de su abuela desde las escaleras. La castaña apretó los labios con fuerza, con impotencia.

-¡Tengo que terminar!

Tomoka de nuevo.

-¡Tomo-chan no creo que pueda seguir hablando, ni siquiera he podido comenzar con el trabajo y… y… Obaa-chan quiere que me acueste pero debo terminar…!

-Con que estás ocupada-apuntó la voz gruesa.

Esa voz.

-¡R-Ryoma-kun!-chilló, sin poder evitarlo en su pecho estalló la misma emoción que se avecinaba con tan solo verlo a lo lejos.- ¿C-cómo has estado?-preguntó tímidamente. El muchacho no tenía la costumbre de llamar por teléfono, únicamente lo hacía cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad o del país… ocasionalmente.

¡Que alegría!

-Bien-fue su simple respuesta.- Hemos pasado a la semifinal-informó cortante.

Sakuno mordió su labio inferior con algo de ansiedad. No era que no sintiera felicidad por que Seigaku hubiera llegado a esa fase del campeonato… pero en realidad, quería ver a su novio.

-¿V-Volverán pronto?-murmuró con toda esperanza latiendo. Por un momento no hubo más que silencio.

-Una semana o dos-contestó, terminando de hacer las cuentas sin percatarse del tono suplicante de Sakuno. Con irritación se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que le faltaba por vivir en ese hotel con las conversaciones entre sueños de Eiji-sempai.

Ryuzaki miró perdida su propia escritura occidental en el libro.

¿Qué más podía decir?

-Etto… Yo… lamento haberte gritado…-susurró tristemente.- Es que… yo…

-Pensé que tú no podías algo así.-dijo con algo de ironía.

-Es por que estoy haciendo una tarea de inglés.-con solo la mención de la materia, el menor de los Echizen podía imaginarse los problemas que la castaña estaba teniendo.- Ano… Yo… Pensaba… en cuando volvieras… etto…-su rostro se sonrojó.- Quiero…

-¿Mh?

-Quiero que sea muy pronto, Ryoma-kun…

-Hmph-Ryuzaki pudo escuchar el roce del aparato con alguna parte del rostro del chico mientras éste lanzaba pequeños refunfuños de incomodidad.- Imposible.

Kikumaru seguía dormido.

-H-hai… lo sé…-nuevamente la sonrisa triste.- Demo...---

-¿Y tú?-la castaña parpadeó sin comprender la pregunta un tanto ruda que alcanzó a escuchar y que había logrado interrumpirla.

-¿Mou?

-¿Estás bien?-sin poder evitarlo, la nieta de Sumire dio un salto, no importaba que el chico sonara despreocupado o que pareciera que preguntaba por compromiso. No podía evitar sentirse considerada.

-¡Hai!-respondió más animada. Silencio.

Pero no silencio incómodo. No. Ella casi podía imaginarlo con las manos en los bolsillos después de acomodar su gorra arrogantemente y mirar hacia otro sitio aunque en realidad estuviera en pantaloncillos cortos y ligera camiseta mientras miraba por la ventana las luces de Osaka.

-Che.-Ryuzaki rió discretamente cuando escuchó el alboroto desde el otro lado.- ¡Oi!

Ruido. Ruido.

-¿Ah¿Ryoma-kun?

-¡Eres tú Ryuzaki-chan, nyah!-sin duda era Kikumaru.- ¡Les avisaré a todos que vengan a saludar!

-¡Oh, no…!-Sakuno buscó en su cabeza algún pretexto.- ¡…Por favor no hagas eso, Kikumaru-sempai…!

-¿Nyah¿Por qué no?-preguntó inocentemente.

Por que todos se darían cuenta de que el príncipe llamaba a escondidas a su novia…

-Kikumaru-sempai… el teléfono…-pidió malhumorado el chico.

-¡No debes preocuparte por nada Ryuzaki-chan, nyah!-dijo muy seguro de si.- ¡Lo estamos cuidando muy bien!-Sakuno escuchó al risueño pelirrojo y el "¡Kikumaru-sempai!" de Ryoma.- ¡Está comiendo sus frutas y verduras, nyah!-canturreó.

-Devuélvemelo-ordenó, pero como esperaba, no fue obedecido. Sakuno se lamentó en silencio.

-Creo que no lo escucha-observó la joven sonriendo resignada.

Echizen frunció ceño.- ¡Kikumaru-sempai!-fue ignorado por segunda vez pero esta vez le arrebató el teléfono móvil. El hijo del samurai miraba con una sonrisa torcida el rostro sorprendido del jugador acrobático.- Mada mada da ne…

-¡Me lo quitó!-chilló.

-Hmph-Ryoma se disponía a hablar de nuevo cuando la escandalosa voz de su compañero de cuarto lo interrumpió.

-¡O'chibi llamó a su novia!-ronroneó enternecido, abrazando por el cuello al más joven del equipo.- ¡Que tierno, nyah!

-¿No tenías sueño?-le recordó. Como si estuviera dando por enterado, Eiji afirmó y regresó a su lugar en el lecho.

-¡Buenas noches, o'chibi!-gritó removiéndose.

-Buenas-

Y después, nada más, completo silencio.

-¿Se durmió?-preguntó extrañada.

Ryoma inspeccionó.- Parece ser que si…

-Eh…

-Debo colgar-fue lo que atinó a decir, Sakuno sentía el nudo en su garganta que no le permitió desearle buena suerte, un simple gemido de afirmación, Ryoma lo aceptó de buena gana y cortó la comunicación.

¿Eso era todo?

Bien… era peor que no llamara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Woaaah!-todos los jóvenes ovacionaron de nuevo. Un nuevo punto.- ¡Eres genial, Osakada!

Ryuzaki se quedó sin aliento cuando la novia de Horio guiñó un ojo a todo el grupo de varones, quienes evidentemente animados le agradecieron el gesto. La mayoría de las mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso-había dicho Horio a Tomoka mientras ésta reía.

-¿Celos?-preguntó divertida.

-No-mintió. Ni siquiera Echizen, Kachiro y Mizuno le hacían sentirse tan ridículo, esa chica era una coqueta de lo peor.

-Como sea, lo importante es que anoté-festejó.- No pensé que les alegrara tanto.

Satoshi pensó para sí que lo que menos les importaba a los chicos era si había anotado o no… era verla saltar y como removía cosas extrañas en todos.

-Ya olvídalo, ni que fuera para tanto-interrumpió, dándose a si mismo la razón.

-¡Eres tan…!

-Nunca podrías superarme, eso es cierto-dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos vanidosamente.- ¡No a un titular de Seigaku!

-¡Horio!-fastidiada, la presidenta del club de fans de Echizen frunció gravemente el ceño mientras le daba la espalda y lo dejaba hablando solo.

-Mou…

¿Horio-kun y Tomo-chan peleando de nuevo? No era nada extraño… Horio-kun solía ser muy celoso y tenía toda la razón, Tomoka era muy buena para hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas, los deportes y repartir guiños y sonrisitas dulces por todo el instituto.

Agitó su cabeza. Ya se arreglarían después.

-¡Vámonos, Sakuno-chan!-Osakada había pasado por su lado mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hai…

-Ahí van…

Sakuno giró levemente el rostro pero su amiga siguió sin darse por enterada.- No entiendo como es que son amigas…

-¿Eh?

Ryuzaki frunció el ceño mientras agudizaba el oído para poder escuchar.

-¡Ella es una niña!-se burló otra.- Y Osakada-chan es… bueno… es todo menos eso…

¿Ella quién¿Ella, Sakuno Ryuzaki¿Una niña?

-No entiendo como Echizen-kun pude estar con ella.

Si, ella.

-Lo que Echizen-kun necesita es una… verdadera mujer… alguien como…

-¿Cómo tú?-rió alguien más.

-Jaja, no.-pareció sonrojarse.- Pero hasta Osakada-chan iría mejor con Echizen-kun…

-¡Lo sabemos¡Ryuzaki-chan tiene tanta suerte!

La de trenzas había quedado paralizada.

Sakuno sonrió débilmente. Casi con tristeza.

_Necesita una mujer_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Woaaaah!-Momoshiro se estiró en su emoción mientras Ryoma solo podía sonreír engreídamente mirando a sus oponentes quienes con el rostro lleno de frustraciones, los miraban con rencor.- ¡Pasamos a la siguiente rondaa!

-No seas escandaloso.-pidió Echizen saliendo de la cancha sin tener la intención de darles las manos a los contrincantes. El antiguo equipo Seigaku los esperaba a la salida, donde los aplaudieron.

-¡Bien hecho, o'chibiii!-Eiji se había abalanzado sobre él en una muestra de cariño exagerada.- ¡Estaremos en las finales!

-¡A CELEBRAR¡BURNING!-había sido la opinión de Kawamura.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Taka-san-Oishi buscó con la mirada a Kunimitsu quien solo asintió.- ¡Entonces vamos!

-Me gustaría un poco de sushi…-había murmurado Fuji.

-Hay un cien por ciento de probabilidad de que sea sushi-afirmó Inui tranquilamente.

-Fsssh…

Momoshiro miró a Kaidoh.- No me digas que estás celosa, mamushi…-que el chico del pañuelo hubiera perdido no parecía suficiente para que estuviera _celoso _de su compañero.

-Fssh… No tengo nada que envidiarte…-aseguró con el resentimiento brillando en sus ojos oscuros.- baka…

-¡¡LA VIBORITA ESTÁ CELOSAA!!

-¡Kawamura-sempai!-Kaoru parecía sorprendido.

-¡¡NO SEAS AMARGADO VIBORITA!!-insistía.- ¡¡ENJOY THE LIFE¡¡BURNING!!

-Fshh…

-¡Bien dicho, Taka-san!-celebró Momo abrazándole por los hombros, el castaño arrastró al serpenteante chico con ellos y aunque intentó soltarse ellos parecían más fuertes. El dúo potente y la víbora se adelantaron al resto del equipo mientras dos reían y uno siseaba enfadado.

-¡Esperen, nyah!

Kikumaru también corrió.

-Debemos prepararnos para el siguiente partido.-el señor de los datos leía su cuaderno una y otra vez a un complacido Tezuka que admiraba de lejos a parte de su equipo.- Será una final interesante.

-Sea quien sea el rival, debemos estar preparados.-continuó sin mirarlo.

-¡Oishi!-el pelirrojo llamaba a su compañero de dobles desde donde se encontraba.- ¡Apúrate, Oishi!

-P-pero, Eiji…

-¡Oishi, nyah!-rezongó.

Resignado el sub capitán avanzó.

-Todos parecen muy felices.-murmuró Syusuke a un tranquilo Ryoma, quien caminaba distraído a su lado.

-Hacía mucho que no jugábamos un torneo así… desde el nacional de esa vez.-explicó, sintiéndose de alguna manera contagiado del buen humor de sus camaradas.

El sádico del tenis miró con curiosidad como el príncipe sacaba el teléfono móvil, revisaba alguna lista de alguna cosa y después lo observaba con el dorado brillo penetrante, suspicaz y que le decía que no era requerido.

-¿Debería irme?-preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Hmph-no respondió directamente pues dirigió su rostro en otra dirección como si quisiera dejarlo a su consideración y cualquiera que fuera su decisión a él no le importaría.

El castaño avanzó varios pasos hasta alcanzar al resto de su viejo equipo.

-¡Fujiko, nyah!-canturreó Eiji viéndolo llegar.- Ne¿Dónde está o'chibi?

-Creo que tenía que hacer una llamada…

Los demás se miraron suspicazmente. Tezuka únicamente cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos esperando el escándalo por venir.

-¡¡¡THE LOVE!!!

-¡O'chibi es tan tierno, nyah!

-¡Ah, la juventud enamorada!

-Que estupidez… Fsssh…

-Vamos chicos, relájense.-suplicó quedamente Oishi pero fue ignorado.

-Hay un noventa y ocho por ciento de probabilidad de que esté llamando a Ryuzaki-analizaba el pálido calculador.- un uno punto cinco por ciento de que esté viendo la hora, un cero punto cero cuarenta y nueve por ciento que esté utilizando los servicios de Internet y un cero punto cero cero uno por ciento de que esté llamando al señor Echizen para avisarle que pasó a la final.

Ryoma frunció el ceño. El número de Ryuzaki no estaba disponible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡He estado tratando de localizarte!-protestó la de coletas.- ¿¡Por que apagaste el teléfono!?

Hubiera sido muy sencillo confesarle que era por que no quería llegar a hablar con esa persona, pero ella jamás entendería por que no quería comunicarse con él en ese momento. Ella no podría pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-¡Ahora atrápala!-chillaba Horio mientras con su raqueta le daba a una pelota amarilla, Kachiro al otro lado la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Woooo¡Los sempais son asombrosos!-decían los de primero. Tomoka sonrió al escuchar los comentarios de los pequeñines.

Si tan solo el capitán los encontraba fuera de forma… entonces se arrepentirían. Por eso estaban jugando.

Sakuno miraba pensativa, recargada en la reja verde que protegía las canchas.- Ne, Sakuno-chan…-su amiga volteó a verle, se le notaba el cansancio en la mirada caoba y también se le veía algo descuidada como si no hubiera dormido varias noches.- ¿Estás bien…?

-¡Hai!-¿Por qué siempre pretendía que no pasaba nada? Tomoka frunció el ceño.

-Deberías ser sincera conmigo, amiga-masculló indignada, Ryuzaki le miró con preocupación.- Pero está bien si quieres guardarlo en secreto… ¡sea lo que sea!

La castaña bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Gomen nasai es que… yo…

-¿Aja?

-¿C-cómo sabes…?-miró el cielo mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.- ¿…c-cuando…?

-¿Si?-Osakada le miró expectante.

-¿…c-cuando ya eres una…?

-¿…una…?-parpadeó casi como si le estuviera coqueteando.

-¡Tomo-chan¡No hagas eso!-chilló alejándose un poco.- ¡Me asustas!

-Ya, ya. Gomen demo… ¿Qué me decías?-cuestionó impaciente.- ¿Una qué?

-Una mujer…

Tomoka volvió a parpadear pero ahora llena de confusión.

-¿A que te refieres?-le mostró su mano donde comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos.- Puedes ser… una mujer profesional, una mujer madre, una mujer profesional y madre a la vez o simplemente una mujer… ¿A cual te refieres? Aunque cualquiera de las dos, la respuesta es la misma. No eres una mujer todavía.

La expresión triste de Sakuno la hizo morderse la lengua.- ¿Simplemente una mujer…?

-Espera un segundo.-movió las manos enérgicamente.- ¿De donde sacaste esa pregunta?-inquirió levando una ceja.

-Muchos… a ti… te ven como una mujer…-susurró tímidamente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-rió casi desquiciada.- ¡Debe ser que soy más hermosa!

-¿Mou?-abrió la boca mecánicamente, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡Oh vamos, Sakuno-chan¡Sabes que estoy bromeando!-la abrazó por los hombros.- ¡Sabes que eres muy linda!

-Pero… no lo suficiente para ser mujer…-agachó la cabeza.- Y… Ryoma-kun necesita una mujer…-sus ojos comenzaron a arder, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas.

-No creo que Ryoma-sama no te vea como mujer…-rodó los ojos por el cielo mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas.- ¡No creo que te vea como su hermanita!

-Demo… Yo…

¿Cómo la iba a ver como mujer si todavía le faltaban algunas curvas y algunas habilidades¿Cómo podría verla como mujer si le faltaban muchas cosas que seguramente él encontraba atractivas en una verdadera mujer?

-Si tienes tantas dudas…-la de coletas parecía reflexionar.- ¿…por qué no se lo preguntas…?

-¡Tomo-chan!-gimió alarmada.- ¡Yo no podría hacer eso…!-Tomoka levantó una ceja.

-Te complicas la existencia.-dijo resignada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba realmente cansado, los sempais se habían esforzado especialmente en que se atragantara de comida, en realidad ya no tenían nada de que preocuparse pues Tezuka jugaría el último partido de torneo libre.

-Mmh-la pantalla del teléfono móvil se apagó, la batería se había acabado.- Demonios…

¿Por qué Ryuzaki no había respondido su llamada? Su número nunca estaba disponible y lo mandaba al buzón. Le parecía extraño pues cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad ella lo dejaba encendido por si él decidía marcar, aunque nunca le aseguró que lo haría.

Después de todo él era un tenista y estaba escalando con sorprendente velocidad gracias a la fama que le regalaban las revistas locales y nacionales. No le costaría ningún esfuerzo convertirse en un jugador profesional a ese paso. Aunque eso significara una _relación _a veces a distancia pero suponía que la nieta de su entrenadora lo comprendía y sino… pues…

Entonces sería una lástima.

-Hmph-descolgó la bocina del teléfono en la habitación, adivinaba con facilidad que Eiji estaba jugado en alguna otra habitación con Momoshiro, tal vez frustrando los intentos de Sadaharu de crear un nuevo zumo energético que ayudara a Tezuka para brindarle ventaja en la final.

-Ryuzaki al habla-si, había respondido ella sin sospechar que él había sido quien había marcado. Frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono apagado de su voz femenina.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó rudamente, y no solo por que le pareciera extraña aquella exclamación exagerada de sorpresa y el _¡Mou, Ryoma-kun!_ Tan nervioso que no le dio mucho gusto escuchar, era más bien por no haberla podido localizar en todo el santo día. Estaba irritado. Muy irritado.

Dejó la Ponta a un lado.

-N-No pensé que… lla-llamarías…

-Desde en la mañana-aclaró ofuscado por el mal humor.- Tú móvil no está disponible.-explicó como si ella no lo supiera, Sakuno miró el techo en busca de una respuesta lógica que le permitiera evitar que Ryoma se molestara aun más.

-L-La b-ba-batería-mintió, con los ojos caobas enfocados en el suelo.

Silencio. Algo le decía que el príncipe no le creía del todo.

-Hmph-la chiquilla cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando algún reclamo, pero recordaba que Echizen no se manejaba así.- Como digas.

¿Una mujer estaría huyendo de su novio después de escuchar comentarios hirientes? Debía suponer que no. Por que una mujer no debería temer de no serlo por que lo era ¿Cierto? Su cabeza estaba tan confundida, no sabía que sentir.

Miedo, de no ser lo suficientemente buena para Ryoma.

Molestia, por que ella sabía que no lo era.

Tristeza, por que lo sabía y no quería dejarlo. Quería seguir a su lado.

Se lamentó mientras el tenista, ya exasperado esperaba a que dijera algo. Como un típico _¿Cuándo volverás?_ O _Quisiera verte pronto, Ryoma-kun._ Algo que le dijera que no estaba extraña.

-Eres rara-atinó a decir, harto del silencio.

-¿Ra-rara?-sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse mientras sentía algo quebrarse dentro de ella. Una mujer nunca sería _rara. _

-¡Y-Yo no creo que lo sea!-objetó, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, sentía casi como si lo estuviera observando. Ryoma también agravó su expresión.- ¡S-Soy muy normal!

Quizá demasiado… para alguien como él.

-No eres buena para el tenis.-contradijo.

¡El tenis¡Él y su tenis!

-¡No necesito serlo para ser una mujer!-aclaró.

-Podrías ser una tenista ¿Qué tiene que ver que seas mujer?-miró a la pared pensando aun en el argumento de Ryuzaki.- Está claro que lo eres.- De eso no le quedaba ninguna duda… Su novia a pesar de ser la más torpe de todas, era una frágil jovencita de casi diecisiete años, que con las trenzas yendo y viniendo era capaz de jugar al tenis sin que se le acabara el aire, todo gracias a los valiosos entrenamientos que habían tenido juntos. Ella era delgada, se notaba por que el uniforme del club femenil le quedaba un poco grande pero no lo suficiente para cubrir las sinuosas curvas de su cintura, de su espalda baja, de…

¡Alto¡Él no era como el idiota de Momo ni el estúpido Oyaji!

Sakuno apretó las manos. ¡Quizá ella no quería ser tenista¡Quizá ella solo amaba el tenis por que lo amaba a él!

-¿Es malo que no sea buena para el tenis?-él pudo haber contestado que si, después de todo era casi desconcertante pensar que la novia de un prodigio del deporte blanco, no fuera buena para ello.

-Mada mada da ne, Ryuzaki.-terminó.

-¡Y-Yo no necesito del tenis para ser una mujer!-Ryoma escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras.- ¡Pero tú si necesitas de una mujer que sirva para el tenis, Ryoma-kun!

Eso podía tener sentido. Pero él no quería a otra _mujer_. Si no fuera por ella, él no tendría ningún otro vínculo con el sexo femenino. Y si pudiera darse cuenta, podría ver que ellos no llevaban una relación exactamente común.

-¿Estamos terminando?-cuestionó seriamente, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Sakuno tomó aire, intentaba enjuagar sus ojos estregando las copiosas lágrimas contra sus mejillas ya húmedas.

¿Terminar?

¿Qué respuesta podía dar a eso? Tal vez así era

Tal vez así debía ser.

Necesitas valor, Sakuno. Tragándose el llanto y procurando que su frágil voz no se quebrara ante el silencio exigente de Ryoma, contestó.

-¡Hai!-Y el príncipe del tenis solo pudo escuchar el sonido de colgado.

CONTINUARÁ.-

Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y que estén pasando lindos momentos con sus seres queridos.

Bueno como verán esto es algo de ehm... la continuación de mi fic anterior, Cuestión de tiempo, quizá mucha gente no lo relacione si no lo ha leído pero no creo que se complique, sin embargo, sería necesario para la siguiente parte y final de este capítulo especial de regalo. El siguiente contendrá lo que ciertas personas me han pedido y que prometí, je. Será subido en año nuevo siempre y cuando tenga una buena cantidad de comentarios xD jajajaa la verdad estoy ansiosa por subir mi primer lemon así que uds. dirán. Éste capítulo no es muy denso, pero de verdad que si lo hubiera subido completo... hubiera sido estresante leerlo para uds. Esto es solo la mitad o un poquito menos que eso, así que sean generosos y a escribir reviews. Yo los espero alegremente!

Un beso, lady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sólo un niño**

_Prince of Tennis_

Lady

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, aunque sería un buen deseo de año nuevo.

Advertencia: Éste capítulo tiene contenido para adultos, así que lean responsablemente.

P.D. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Pame-chan! (¡Pero no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacerme prometer algo como esto! ¡No volveré a caer, hmph!

P.D. 2 ¡¡COMENTARIOS EN PROFILE!!

Bien, a disfrutar y ¡Comenzamos!

--------------

Echizen Ryoma miró el auricular como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. ¿Eso había sido todo? Con el lío que había sido invitarla a salir y ahora había terminado de una manera tan estúpida que ni siquiera él podía captarlo tan rápidamente.

-Ridículo-refunfuñó.

-¡No puede ser!-el príncipe puso los ojos en blanco cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe.

¿Serviría de algo discutir y pelear por algo de privacidad?

-Había un ochenta y tres por ciento de probabilidad de que su relación terminara así.-fue el comentario de Inui.

Nah, probablemente sería imposible.

-Lo siento, Echizen-kun-murmuró apenado Kawamura entrando también.

-¡No quiero, nyah!-lloriqueaba el jugador acrobático abrazándose a Oishi quien estaba profundamente sonrojado ante la incursión a la privacidad del ahora capitán de Seigaku.- ¡No quiero que o'chibi y Ryuzaki-chan dejen de salir, nyah!

-No es algo que puedas decidir, Kikumaru-sempai-decía Ryoma gruñendo.- ¿Y… que hacen aquí?

-¿Ah?-todos se miraron en busca de alguna excusa. Oishi cerró los ojos resignado mientras el color de sus mejillas aumentaba y fruncía el ceño. Intentaba contenerse, de verdad que si.

-¡N-No-nosotros! ¡Eh…!-Momoshiro miró nervioso a su mejor amigo quien buscó su Ponta donde la había dejado.

Echizen no tenía que ser un adivino para saber que sigilosamente y después de amenazar al recepcionista del hotel habían descolgado el aparato.

-¡Saa, o'chibi! ¡No puedes dejar que se te escape, nyah!-chilló Eiji de nuevo.

-¡Tienes que luchar por su amor!-gimió con frustración Momoshiro.

-Hmph.-miró obstinadamente hacia otro lado.

-Hay un cien por ciento de probabilidad de que Echizen no haga nada.-analizó Inui acomodando sus gafas.- Sería demasiado para su orgullo…

Ryoma lo miró indignado.

-¿Oishi?-Kawamura miró preocupado al moreno quien estaba colorado, temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Oishi?-el pelirrojo se asustó.

-¡Son unos desconsiderados!-había explotado el sub capitán visiblemente molesto, caminando de un lado a otro.- ¡Echizen debe estar sufriendo mucho por esto y ustedes no hacen más que confundirlo más!

El príncipe levantó una ceja, nada de lo que decía Syuichiro era cierto pero agradecía el gesto.

Kawamura estaba furiosamente sonrojado después del regaño de su amigo.- ¡No deberíamos importunarlo, debe pensar las cosas!

Si, no había duda de que todos habían espiado una vez más, incluyendo al discreto cocinero japonés.

Los muchachos miraron en dirección a Echizen quien estaba sentado despreocupadamente a un lado de Momoshiro mientras bebía Ponta de uva. De pronto se sintió observado.- Oi, sigo sin entender que hacen aquí…

-¡No entiendo como Ryuzaki-chan salía contigo!-se quejó exasperado el novio de Ann.

Eiji parpadeó, a penas dándose cuenta.- ¡O'chibi es despistado, nyah!

-¿Eh?-Ryoma levantó una ceja. Ya no tenía novia, ¿Qué era lo grave? Era cierto que sentía un poco de frustración pero nada para morir.

-Quizá un poco…-sonrió Syusuke acariciando pensativamente su barbilla. Su sonrisa serena se ensanchó, luciendo así, menos amable.- ¿No creen que es tiempo de darle lecciones de hombre?

Ryoma frunció el ceño.- ¿Lecciones de hombre?-repitió.- ¡Soy un hombre!-reclamó.

-Hablamos de hombres de verdad-consiguió decir el sádico del equipo.-¿Has deseado alguna vez a tu novia?-inquirió con el mismo de tono de voz. Echizen frunció el ceño gravemente mientras los demás miraban al castaño con sorpresa y horror.

Oh, si. Mucho horror.

Momoshiro se aproximó para detener cualquier movimiento de Ryoma, sin embargo el muchacho de ojos dorados no se movió. Miró profundamente a su sempai.

Desear…

¿Desde cuando Fuji-sempai eran tan pervertido como Momoshiro?

Ryoma acomodó la gorra en un intento por disimular el ardor en sus mejillas. Sus labios temblaron con rabia contenida.- ¡No es su asunto!-espetó.- Aun te falta mucho si crees que le diría algo así.-Fuji se encogió en hombros.

-Te crees la gran cosa ¿Ne, Echizen?

Sonrió altaneramente.- No me faltan motivos.

-¡Fuji!-objetó Syuichiro, con el rostro encendido en rojo.- ¡Basta ya!

Ryoma gruñó cuando Syusuke abrió los dos enigmáticos ojos azules, los cuales parecían leer los pensamientos de los demás bajo la apariencia de la hostilidad momentánea.-

-Eso quiere decir que sí lo has sentido-continuó, ignorando al subcapitán.- ¿No es cierto, Echizen-kun?

El príncipe lo miró asesinamente, pero con la seriedad que ameritaba, habló.- Lie

-¡No preguntes esas cosas, por favor Fuji!-suplicó una vez más Syuichiro.

-¡Fujiko quiere saber, nyah!-rió el minino de Seigaku sin tomarse muy enserio la batalla de miradas entre los prodigios.- ¡Y nosotros también, nyah!

-¡Eiji!-se quejó.

Momoshiro rió nervioso recordando la noche en que el samurai júnior casi había descubierto el motivo de su mal humor.- No creo que a Echizen le importen esas cosas, aún.-opinó.

El príncipe adolescente agravó más su expresión molesta. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo decía eso? ¿Por qué lo subestimaba? Si él tan solo era un año mayor… y ambos eran casi adultos.

Oishi se había retirado rojísimo junto con Kawamura, y se había llevado a Momoshiro casi a la fuerza.- Debemos descansar, mañana hay partido un muy importante… y si Tezuka se entera que nos hemos desvelado y además en este frío…

-¡Pronto será Navidad!-canturreó Kikumaru dando saltos hacia las salida.- ¡Quiero chocolate caliente, nyah!

-¡Buenas noches, buenas noches!-y su cuarto había quedado vacío, solo quedaba Fuji quien lo miraba con la tranquila sonrisa.

-Creo que deberías intentar hablar con Ryuzaki-chan-fue su consejo. Eso ya lo sabía, lo que no entendía era por que ella estaba tan molesta y por que había dicho todo eso. Él no podía tener la culpa si no entendía lo que pasaba y tampoco podía hablar con ella si no sabía de qué.

-Echizen-kun, quisiera darte un obsequio.-el príncipe lo miró indeciso. Creerle o no, que dilema. Y claro, aún estaba molesto.

El prodigio del tenis rebuscó en sus bolsillos, con una sonrisa casi maligna depositó un pequeño paquetito, plano y brillante sobre sus manos.- Estoy seguro que cuando dejes de ser un niño, te servirá.

¿Él quién? ¿Él, Ryoma Echizen? ¿Un niño?

Fuji-sempai tenía que estar bromeando, frente a él estaba todo menos un niño. Con una altura bastante similar y el endurecimiento de sus rasgos masculinos, el hijo de Echizen Nanjiroh ya no podría fingir tener catorce años.

Y no necesitaba usar una cosa así para probar que _no era un niño_.

Ryoma miró el extraño presente y luego al castaño quien sonreía ya pasivamente.- Uno nunca sabe cuando lo necesitará. Como dice Tezuka, siempre hay que estar preparados.

-Esto es inútil.-gruñó, estirando el brazo en un intento por regresarlo.

-Guárdalo y cuídalo-pidió amablemente.- Recuerda que es un obsequio.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, su gorra fue suficiente para que el monstruo no pudiera ver su expresión de fastidio y el evidente sonrojo e incomodidad.- Hmph…

-Buenas noches-se despidió el castaño, saliendo de la habitación.

El presente del sádico tenista fue a dar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantaloncillo.- Está loco si cree que usaré esto.- Ni siquiera tenía novia para intentarlo.

--------------

Se había terminado, realmente se había terminado.

Y lo sabía por que siempre que Ryoma-kun quería discutir y ganar no la dejaba tranquila hasta hacerle ver que tenía razón. Sin embargo él no marcó de regreso y el silencio angustiante volvió a reinar en la habitación entera.

-Oi, Sakuno-la voz de su abuela la sobresaltó, levantó el rostro que tenía escondido entre sus brazos.- ¿Estás bien? Te he estado llamando para que bajes a cenar…

-Gomen, obaa-chan-murmuró con voz quebrada.- Demo, no tengo hambre…

-Pero, ¿Estás bien?-insistió tratando de agudizar su oído.- ¿Por qué no me abres?-para evitar más preguntas no deseadas se apresuró a levantarse

-H-hai… ya voy…-enjuagó sus ojos, para su suerte su abuela no podía apreciar correctamente el rostro de la chica gracias a la oscuridad, ella le sonreía quebradizamente.

-¿Estás llorando?-se acercó un poco más. Sakuno retrocedió.

-N-no…-mintió.- S-sólo bostecé…

-¿Qué pasa contigo, niña?-inquirió rudamente mientras levantaba una ceja, pero la muchachita solo negó tratando de que pareciera menos importante, pero sus ojos rojos y algo hinchados la delataban.-¿Segura que no tienes hambre?

-Es que… tengo mucho sueño…-se excusó.

-De acuerdo… por cierto…-sonrió sabiendo que la noticia alegraría a su nieta.- Echizen y los otros pasaron a la final.

Y entonces tuvo que fingir.- Mou, eso es…-seguramente para eso la había estado buscando Ryoma todo el día.- genial.

-¿Genial? ¿Sólo genial?-la mujer se cruzó de brazos, siempre con una mirada escrutiñadora.- ¡Es un torneo muy importante, Sakuno! ¿Qué clase de novia eres que no te alegras por la victoria de Echizen?

Sakuno parpadeó, agitando las manos enérgicamente.- ¡Demo, obaa-chan! ¡Si me alegro! ¡Me alegro muchísimo por él!-le parecía increíble como su voz había salido, sino muy creíble por lo menos completa a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

De nuevo una mirada de su abuela, una que parecía taladrarle la cabeza.- ¿Está todo bien, Sakuno?

-¡H-Hai! ¡M-Muy bien!

-Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, jovencita.-refunfuñó llevando sus manos a su cadera.- Ahora a dormir, que mañana tienes escuela.

-Hai, buenas noches… obaa-chan…

Entró a su habitación sin esperar la despedida de la entrenadora cerrando la puerta con prisa, sin poder evitarlo se recargó en ella y suspiró con alivio, lentamente sus piernas se flexionaron dejándola caer, resbaló suavemente hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo.- Gomen nasai… obaa-chan…

Será mejor que te olvides de una buena vez de él, Ryuzaki.

--------------

Miró el cielo con tristeza, sentía sus ojos hinchados pero en la mañana al verse al espejo no se veían tan rojos. Sonrió ampliamente mientras daba un suspiro de tranquilidad, casi podía oler el invierno y todo lo que conllevaba, las fiestas, la alegría, las vacaciones. Sí, en unos días más podría estar en su casa sin tener que preocuparse por los trabajos imprevistos, las tareas difíciles, las clases de inglés que parecían no tener fin y las miradas de crítica que la hacían sentir incómoda.

No tendría que ver a Echizen Ryoma.

-¡No puedo esperar para salir!-había chillado Tomoka mientras se abrigaba y calzaba sus zapatos regulares. A lado, su mejor amiga a penas guardaba las zapatillas reglamentarias y sacaba la bufanda clara con la que pretendía cubrirse del clima.- ¡Vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones!

-Mou, Tomo-chan… ¿Qué harás para las fiestas?-inquirió la castaña cerrando su casillero lentamente.

-¡Los mismo de todos los años!-dijo como si fuera lo más lógico.- ¡Los gemelos querían ir con obaa-chan pero queda muy lejos, a penas lleguemos tendremos que regresar!-sonrió de oreja a oreja, victoriosa.- ¡Por suerte nuestros padres les han dicho que no!

Sakuno le sonrió amablemente.- Es una lástima que no viajes éste año…

-¡No tanto!-rió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente.- Y… podré ver a Horio…

-Veo que lo quieres, Tomo-chan-atinó a decir.

-¡No tanto como imaginas!-rugió oponiéndose completamente a la idea.- ¿Tú que harás, Sakuno-chan?

La nieta de Sumire miró pensativa el techo.- Creo que mis padres vendrán de Inglaterra… pero no estoy segura…

-¡Woah! ¡Debes estar emocionada!-gimió.

-¡Hai!

-Oi… y…-buscó en todas direcciones tratando de evitar oídos extraños.- ¿Y… saldrás con Ryoma-sama en vacaciones?-preguntó en un murmullo pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ryuzaki le escuchara a la perfección.

Sino sus mejillas no se hubieran sonrosado.

-Etto… Yo…-la de coletas le miraba expectante, tragó pesado.- N-No-Nosotros ya… ya n-no somos novios…

-¡¿Cómo que no?!-gritó escandalizada.- ¡¡¿Cómo es posible!? ¿¡Pero por qué!?

-No lo sé-por que ella era una tonta. Por eso.

-¡¡Eres la envidia de todo Seigaku y no lo sabes!!

-¡Tomo-chan!-su rostro seguía enrojeciendo.

-¡Es la verdad Sakuno-chan!-comenzaban a salir del área de los lockers donde todos los alumnos de la institución guardaban sus pertenencias. Los demás iban sin prestarles mucha atención.- ¡Cualquiera quisiera estar con el príncipe!

-Pero…

-¡Tuviste mucha suerte!-insistió. Era la verdad.- ¡No pueden terminar nada más así!

La de trenzas suspiró, a veces ella tampoco podía creerlo. La sacó de sus pensamientos el sutil frío que tocó su nariz.- Oh…

-¡Es nieve!-festejó Osakada.

Eso solo significaba una cosa…

-¡Guarden todas las cosas!-todos los miembros del club se alertaron al escuchar la voz severa de su capitán.

-¡Oi, Echizen!-el muchacho volteó.- ¡Tómatelo con calma… ni que fuera una tormenta!

El príncipe miró aburrido a su mejor amigo quien se acercaba aun en uniforme de titular, titular del Seigaku High Tennis Club. Ignorando el comentario de Momoshiro miró a los demás que seguían esperando sus indicaciones.- ¿Qué están esperando?-terminó.

-¡Hai!-fue la respuesta general.

-No entiendo por que regresamos antes.-seguía Momoshiro, todo el viaje de regreso a Osaka, la noche anterior, no había parado de parlotear y quejarse de no haber podido probar dulces locales.- Si no había ninguna prisa.-terminó, estirándose perezosamente.

Probablemente no la había pero tampoco había un motivo para estar en Osaka. Tezuka ganaría y quedarían como el mejor equipo de Japón, como siempre había sido.

Además Seishun Gakuen se quejaba por que tres de sus alumnos habían faltado más de lo acordado. Con una llamada rápida de Ryuzaki-sensei fue suficiente para que esos tres alumnos estuvieran esa mañana en el entrenamiento matutino de su equipo de tenis.

-Y pensar que éste sería el último entrenamiento del año…-sonrió el de ojos violáceos.- Todo arruinado por la nieve…

-No veo por que tendría que ser el último-comentó de manera casual el otro, clavando las manos en los bolsillos.- Se pueden practicar otros días.

El moreno levantó una ceja.- ¿En el templo?

Ryoma acomodó la gorra mientras sonreía altaneramente.- A menos que tengas miedo…

-No cuentes con eso, enano.

-¿Enano?-el capitán parecía mirar con toda la tranquilidad del Mundo la actividad de su club.- Deberías tenerme respeto, Momo-sempai…

La sonrisa del dueño del Dunk Smash empezó a temblar.- Y tú deberías respetar a tus mayores…

-Diez vueltas.

-Oi, Echizen… no es para tanto…-levantó las manos en forma de defensa.- E-es la costumbre… ya sabes…

-Veinte vueltas.

-¿Es enserio?-lo miró inseguro.

Las orbes doradas lo enfocaron sin ninguna expresión en ellos.- Veinticinco.

-V-vamos amigo…

-¿Quieres treinta?-inquirió al ver el rostro aun sonriente de Momoshiro que se transformó en uno aterrorizado cuando el príncipe se encogió en hombros.

-Pudiste aprenderle algo más útil a Tezuka-buchou-refunfuñó.

-Treinta y cinco-recitó.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!-Y comenzó a correr.

-Aunque sean amigos, Echizen no perdona a nadie…-Horio estaba cruzado de brazos sin pasar frío gracias a la chaqueta de titular que lo cubría, al igual que él, Kachiro y Mizuno sonreían pasivamente.

-¡Horio, ven aquí!-desde el otro lado el muchacho uniceja distinguió a la chica de coletas quien con brazos estirados le saludaba.

-¡¿Quieres que Echizen me mande a correr?!-gritó desde su lugar, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Estás loca, Osakada!

-¡Kyaaa! ¡El príncipe volvió!

Sakuno miró tristemente al frente. ¿Tan pronto? ¿No tendrían una final?

-¡Ven aquí, Horio! ¡Dame todos los detalles!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué el escándalo?-de nuevo la voz gruesa del capitán. Kachiro sonrió.

-Es solo Osakada-san, Ryoma-kun.

El hijo de Nanjiroh buscó con la mirada a dicha joven quien no era muy difícil de encontrar gracias a sus gritos contra Horio, y no lo hacía precisamente por que le llamara la atención el derroche de energía de dicha niña sino el rostro sonrojado de la jovencita detrás quien con cierto retraimiento también se acercaba.

-Tomo-chan… Por favor, tranquilízate…

-¡Me está ignorando!-gimió.

Ryoma miró de nuevo a Horio, y luego a Osakada.- Tú también. Veinte vueltas.

-¿Eh?-Satoshi se señaló a si mismo.- ¿¡Yo por qué!?

-Eres ruidoso-apuntó.

-¡¡Esto no es justo, Echizen!!

-Treinta.

-¡Argh!-y murmurando entre dientes, el joven castaño se alejó.

-¡Todo está guardado, Echizen-buchou!-dijo uno de primero sonrojándose ante la soberbia figura de su líder, el príncipe asintió.

-Hazte a un lado… Fssh…-el pequeño novato atemorizado se retiró corriendo, otros dos muchachos con el mismo uniforme de regulares se acercaron hasta donde estaba Ryoma, esperando indicaciones.

Kaidoh parecía fastidiado de estar ahí sin hacer nada.

-Pueden retirarse.-anunció con calma, lo único que lamentaba de las vacaciones era que las canchas eran cerradas durante todo ese periodo, se atiborraban de nieve y lucían descuidadas al regresar.

-¡Gracias por todo, buchou!-fue la despedida de todos quienes admiraban profundamente al joven.

-Fsssh…-abriéndose paso entre los novatos, los de segundo y los de tercero, Kaoru y su pesado caminar salieron.

-¡Ya verás que el próximo año nos irá mejor, Ryoma-kun!-había dicho Kachiro mientras se alejaba con su amigo a la salida de las canchas. Ya ninguno de los dos tenía la vocecita casi femenil del séptimo grado, cuando se conocieron.

Si bien habían logrado llegar a las semifinales del nacional, Osaka se lo había llevado por bien poco. Así que sí, tenían que mejorar. Eso esperaba o ya idearía un castigo.

-Che.-Momoshiro y Horio corrían tanto como podían, ahora el novato que solía tener dos años de experiencia tenía buena condición física aunque no por eso dejaría de protestar.

-Esto es una injusticia.

-Si Echizen te oye, se duplicarán.-le recordó Takeshi no menos molesto.- Ese baka…

-Pensé… que serías el capitán de nuevo, Momo-chan-sempai-comentó Satoshi corriendo a su lado.- Como Tezuka-buchou te eligió la primera vez…

-Oi, no se puede todo en la vida-rió divertido. Buscó con la mirada al muchacho que supervisaba su penitencia. Ryoma se había convertido automáticamente en el nuevo capitán cuando Tezuka salió de Seigaku High con rumbo a la universidad.

-¿Qué no piensa irse nunca?-El chico ya con más de dos años de experiencia se encogió en hombros irritado protegiéndose del viento helado.

- ¿Qué esperas de un fanático del tenis sin novia?-suspiró.- Y tampoco se irá hasta que terminemos…

-¿Sin novia?-Satoshi no entendía nada.

-Terminó con Ryuzaki-chan…

Horio no podía creerlo.- En ese caso… Tienes razón.

-¡RYOMA-SAMA!

-¿Mh?-ahí estaba su escandalosa admiradora junto con la callada chica que miraba en otra dirección en un intento por disimular su vergüenza.- ¿Qué quieren?

-¡Desearte una feliz navidad, Ryoma-sama!

Pero parecía que el príncipe no estaba escuchando, miraba seriamente a la muchachita quien con el rostro gacho y la expresión triste trataba de darse calor a si misma acurrucándose entre sus prendas.

-Se hará tarde para las clases… T-Tomo-chan-había murmurado dándose la vuelta dispuesta a salir sin llamar la atención. El capitán frunció el ceño.

Tomoka miró con enojo la actitud decaída de su mejor amiga, sonrió forzadamente a Ryoma.- Ya se le pasará.

-No importa-gruñó, procurando no prestarle al tema más atención de la que merecería.

-Pero… Ryoma-kun…

-¡Tomo-chan! ¡La campana!-Sakuno empezaba a correr para no tener otro retraso.

---------------

Algo le decía que sus dolores de cabeza estaban por recomenzar, al igual que los de todos los profesores que tenían la obligación de enseñarle a ese irrespetuoso de las reglas que no fueran de tenis. Un capitán no podía romperlas.

Echizen dormitaba sobre su mesa, arrullado entre números y otros cálculos que no le interesaban. ¿De que le servirían siendo él un tenista profesional? De muy poco, razonó.

Y aunque no tuviera ninguna pasión por la materia, se le daba bien, no como a su ex novia que lugares más adelantes retorcía su cabello castaño entre sus dedos mientras analizaba una y otra vez la explicación del profesor.

Eso tampoco había cambiado.

Sakuno se esforzaba demasiado por ser buena en hacer las cosas y generalmente nunca salían como ella planeaba, no sabía por qué pero así era. Lo mismo había sucedido con el tenis, a pesar de que seguía entrenándola la chica no conseguía entrar al equipo de titulares de Seigaku High.

Aunque lo más probable era que entrara el siguiente año a la salida de sus veteranas.

Antes –si, si, cuando estaban juntos- No deseaba desanimarla pero ahora se daba cuenta que resultaba una pérdida de tiempo, más cuando tenía tantos torneos libres junto a sus sempais, de haber sabido todo lo que sucedería jamás hubiera pensado en tener una novia y pudo haber invertido ese tiempo en entrenamiento más arduo y extenso. Pero también, de alguna manera había lamentado cuando ella le miró con ojos cristalinos y la sonrisa triste cada vez que le pidió posponer un entrenamiento.

Sabía que había sido muy injusto… cuando fueron novios, unos no muy normales, después de todo.

_-__R-Ryoma-kun…_

_-¿Mh?_

_-Te quiero._

_-Está bien.-murmuró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Un ligero bostezo se escapó.- Supongo…_

_Sakuno sonrió al sentir los dedos de Ryoma, entrelazarse con los suyos._

_-Ni una palabra a los sempais… ya se los diremos después._

_-Ni una sola._

_Echizen sintió el peso sobre su pecho, la cabeza de la jovencita junto a él. La calidez que desprendía fue suficiente para adormecerlo aun más. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar._

_-Ryoma-kun… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?_

_-Lie… prefiero otra cosa…_

_-M-Mou…_

_Su corazón saldría de su pecho. Él tocó con extraña gentileza su mejilla cálida. _

_-¡No responde! ¡Su teléfono está apagado!-dijo alarmado Oishi mirando entre la gente, buscando al dueño de la mirada dorada.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

_Nanako llevó una mano a sus labios._

_Fuji sonrió tranquilamente.- ¿No sería mejor dejarlo solo un momento?_

_Syuichiro miró con preocupación a Tezuka y a la prima del príncipe quien estaba junto a ellos, el castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Deberíamos localizarlo… _

_-Es muy común que él se desaparezca…-empezó la madre de Seigaku._

_-Pero no es muy común que lo haga con Ryuzaki-chan-interrumpió el prodigio. _

_-No me imagino a donde podría haber ido Ryoma-san…_

_-Esperaremos un poco más antes de buscarlo-fue la última orden de Kunimitsu._

_La fiesta continuó. _

_-¡Horio! ¡Me pisaste!-chilló adolorida Tomoka después de dar una vuelta._

_-¡Imposible! ¡Seguramente te golpeaste contra otra persona!_

_-¡Fuiste tú!_

_Y continuó._

_-¡¡Mi nieta desaparecida con Echizen!!-rió Sumire mirando divertida a su mejor equipo de tenis, el cual no comprendía que le hacía tanta gracias.- ¡Si ese chiquillo tiene la misma sangre que su padre…!_

_-No creo que Ryoma-san haga nada malo a su nieta…-defendió la de cabello oscuro con semblante angustiado._

_-Nos dividiremos para buscar-Tezuka miró a Fuji, Oishi y Kawamura.- Irán a casa de Echizen e informen a sus padres lo que ha ocurrido.-los tres asintieron dispuestos a salir del gimnasio a mitad de la noche.- Momoshiro, Kikumaru y Kaidoh irán a casa de Ryuzaki. Inspeccionen los alrededores._

_-Vigilaremos aquí por si regresan…-terminó la entrenadora sonriente, mirando a Inui, Nanako y el capitán asintió.- Aunque lo más probable es que eso no suceda. _

_Sumire tenía un buen punto. _

_La residencia Echizen permanecía silenciosa, respetando la tranquilidad del lugar, el sub capitán abrió la entrada principal sin que le costara mucho trabajo y seguido de cerca por sus amigos buscó en el jardín._

_-¿Ven algo?_

_-Me temo que no-respondió Takashi. _

_-¿Habrán venido por aquí?-se preguntó Syusuke pensativo._

_-¡ARGH!_

_-¿Ah?_

_-¡¡MALDITOS LADRONES!!_

_Syuichiro intentó alejarse de los golpes brutales que una escoba le daba, Kawamura estaba petrificado mientras Fuji reía divertido._

_-¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

_-¿¡Sweetheart!?_

_La luz desde la entrada de la casa se encendió mostrándoles el angustiado rostro de Rinko, quien se tranquilizó al ver de quien se trataba.- …pero sweetheart… son los amigos de Ryoma…_

_El moreno entornó los ojos para identificar en la oscuridad a los miembros del Seigaku Tennis Club, sonrió de lado.- ¡Hora Hora! ¿Qué hacen aquí jovencitos?-preguntó como si en ningún momento hubiera agredido a Oishi quien se lamentaba en silencio._

_-E-Estamos buscando… a su hijo…-dijo faltándole el aire, Kawamura se acercó para inspeccionarlo._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó._

_-Hai…-Oishi miró a Nanjiroh.- Él... salió muy temprano de la fiesta... pero no hemos podido comunicarnos con él ni con Ryuzaki…_

_-¿Con la vieja bruja?-rascó confundido su barbilla. Bajó la voz.- Definitivamente ese shounen tiene gustos raros…_

_-Si está con ella no puede pasarle nada malo…-murmuró insegura la señora Echizen después de acercarse para escuchar.- Ryuzaki-sensei es una mujer responsable… y…_

_-No con Ryuzaki-sensei, señora.-acertó a corregir Syusuke.- Con la nieta de ella. _

_-¿La nieta de la bruja?-abrió los ojos como platos, el muchacho bipolar y la madre de Seigaku esperaban un grito desesperado o furioso del padre del príncipe.- ¡Ese es Ryoma-chan!_

_-Veo que Echizen-kun tiene todo su apoyo-rió divertido el sádico._

_-Por fin me doy cuenta que ese shounen tiene cerebro y siguió mi consejo-dijo con orgullo dirigiéndose a su esposa quien tenía una expresión de horror.- ¡Ahora ya es todo un hombre!_

_-Pero…_

_-Si no ha venido por aquí, entonces, deberíamos regresar.-opinó Kawamura tímidamente.- Deberíamos buscarlos por los alrededores…_

_-Tienes razón, Taka-san-el de cabello negro les regaló una reverencia respetuosa.- Lamento las molestias, señor y señora Echizen._

_-Por favor…-Rinko se acercó al muchacho tomándola las manos y apretándolas contra las suyas, Syuichiro se sonrojó.- …en cuanto tengas noticias de Ryoma… háznoslo saber… _

_-¡Entre más tiempo le den, mejor lo hará!-chilló alegremente el ex tenista profesional.- ¡Así que no se presionen!_

_-¡Sweetheart!-la señora lucía escandalizada._

_Oishi levantó una ceja. ¿Qué edad creía que tenía su hijo?_

_Kawamura estaba profundamente sonrojado mientras salía de la casa en tanto Fuji apoyaba al supuesto monje.- Deberíamos esperar un poco más…_

_-¡Fuji!_

_-Aun no conocemos todas las capacidades de Echizen-kun-rió. _

_-¡Fuji!_

_La casa lucía desolada._

_-Ne, Momoshiro… ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí, nyah?-preguntó con miedo Eiji, el vecindario era muy oscuro._

_-¡Claro que si!-afirmó Momoshiro mirando en todas direcciones.- Oi, ¿No les da la impresión de que estamos siendo seguidos?_

_Kaidoh se cruzó de brazos.- Si tan solo a ese chiquillo no se le hubiera ocurrido desaparecer.-siseó.- Fssh… _

_Kikumaru parecía más atemorizado que antes.- ¡Apresurémonos, nyah!_

_Frente a la puerta no sabían que hacer.- ¿Y cómo abriremos?-preguntó rudamente Kaoru._

_-Obaa-chan dijo algo de una llave debajo del tapete…-pero no había ninguno. _

_-¿Debajo de la maceta, nyah?-el jugador acrobático señaló el único objeto donde podría esconderse algo. Se acercó para levantarla pero no lo consiguió.- ¡Es muy pesado, nyah!_

_-Fsssh… Hazte a un lado, Kikumaru-sempai-Kaidoh se hincó a la altura de la maceta mientras cerraba los ojos, Takeshi y Eiji se miraron sin comprender._

_-Muévete, mamushi… -dijo impaciente._

_-¡Argh!_

_Los músculos de sus brazos se resaltaron mientras apretaba los dientes y levantaba el pesado objeto._

_-¡Woaaah!-el pelirrojo aplaudió entusiasmado.- ¡Kaoru-chan es muy fuerte, nyah!_

_Momoshiro se apresuró a sacar la llave de debajo.- No es para tanto…-refunfuñó._

_-A-apúrate, baka…_

_-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?_

_-¡Apresúrate!_

_Kaidoh dejó caer la maceta por su propio peso. Respiraba fuertemente mientras destensaba sus brazos._

_-Espero que a Ryuzaki-chan nunca se le olviden sus llaves, nyah_

_-Guarden silencio-pidió el de ojos violáceos, en un movimiento sigiloso metió la llave en la cerradura y con el clic que se escuchó supo que podían entrar._

_Momoshiro miró hacia atrás, más lejos del minino y la víbora.- Estoy seguro de que nos siguen…_

_-Entra de una buena vez-el dueño del Boomerang Snake se sacó los zapatos siendo imitado por los otros dos. La casa no parecía ser la de la entrenadora… sin embargo si les recordaba a la pequeña Ryuzaki._

_Era un hogar acogedor. _

_-¿Escuchan algo?-Momoshiro buscaba el origen del extraño sonido, constante y suave. _

_-Mmh…-ese era el gemidito de una mujer._

_-Esa debe ser Ryuzaki-chan, nyah-su rostro sin querer se empezó a colorear._

_El sonido del rechinido los alertó._

_-Deben estar en la sala-siguió Momo.- Se escuchan muy cerca._

_Por que si, esa era la respiración de su compañero de dobles. _

_-Mmmh…-de nuevo Ryuzaki._

_-Son muy silenciosos…-opinó el de mirada violácea. _

_-¿Y tú que sabes de eso?-preguntó mordaz, Kaidoh._

_Momoshiro se sonrojó._

_-¡Nada! ¡Nada!_

_-Tenemos… que acercarnos, nyah.-murmuró nervioso el jugador acrobático._

_-A la cuenta de tres…-el de segundo miró a su sempai y a su compañero.- uno…_

_-Fsssh… dos…_

_-Tres, nyah._

_Y saltaron al sillón que les daba la espalda. _

_-¿Qué?-los tres miraron con asombro lo que estaba frente a ellos._

_Echizen en una posición incómoda, parecía que había estado sentado más temprano, ahora parecía ligeramente recostado con la cabeza sobre un brazo del sillón, al otro extremo del amplio mueble estaba Ryuzaki, ella estaba encogida y respiraba lentamente, dándole la espalda al chico. Sobre la mesa de la sala, dos tazas de chocolate alguna vez caliente. _

_Profundamente dormidos._

_Y por supuesto, con ropa._

_-¡AJAAAAAA!_

_Momoshiro, Kaidoh y Kikumaru saltaron espantados. Ryoma abrió los ojos sorprendido pero Ryuzaki… ella seguía en su letargo._

_-¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN!-la entrenadora miraba malignamente a su jugador más joven quien no parecía reconocerla de pronto, con una de sus manos, la que estaba en el aire, restregó sus ojos.- Oigan… ¿No están muy lejos?-miró a su nieta en un extremo y luego a Ryoma en el otro. _

_-¿Qué…?-un bostezo-¿Qué hacen aquí?-otro bostezo._

_-Aquí no pasó nada…-dijo decepcionado Momoshiro.- ¡Que pérdida de tiempo!_

_-Pero están juntos, nyah-añadió Kikumaru.- Eso significa que… _

_Kaidoh estaba pálido.- Están… saliendo…_

_-¿Mh?-el príncipe los miró sin comprender._

_Kikumaru sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y empezaba a marcar números.- ¡O'chibi tiene noviaaa, nyaah!_

Frunció el ceño. Ya ni siquiera recordaba como o cuando habían llegado el resto de los sempais exceptuando claramente a Tezuka y a su prima.- ¡Oi, Echizen!-esa era la molesta voz de Horio.- ¡Es hora de la clase de deportes! ¿No bajarás?-Ryoma lo miró aburrido.

Cuando iba por los pasillos no pudo dejar de gruñir, las chicas le lanzaba miradas coquetas, no le extrañó, seguramente con Osakada enterada de que había terminado su relación con Sakuno, Seigaku completo se había enterado.

Y ella debía saberlo por que era la mejor amiga de Sakuno. Aunque definitivamente él no hubiera comentado nada con Momoshiro.

-¡Ya era hora!-escuchó a lo lejos.- Pensé que Echizen-kun no terminaría jamás con Ryuzaki-chan.

Ja, y pensar que había sido al revés. El príncipe del tenis había sido terminado, pero se daría el lujo de no decirle a nadie.

-Espero que ahora se fije en una mujer de verdad-rió burlona otra.- ¡Es lo que Echizen-kun necesita!

¿Una mujer de verdad?

_¡Y-Yo no necesito del tenis para ser una mujer!_

_¡Pero tú si necesitas de una mujer que sirva para el tenis, Ryoma-kun!_

-Osakada-chan debería intentarlo-dijo una resignada.- Ella es buena para los deportes, para la cocina, y es muy amable.

-Ryuzaki-chan es más amable. ¡Es tan linda!

-¡Osakada-chan podría llevar a Echizen-kun a las fiestas!

Las jovencitas se petrificaron cuando Ryoma Echizen y tres de sus titulares pasaron por su lado, la mirada dorada y fría del capitán de tenis fue suficiente para que supieran que había alcanzado a oír toda la conversación.

Ya les probaría, que Sakuno no era ninguna niña.

Buscó con la mirada, no era difícil encontrarla dado que cuando pasaba cerca de alguien los rumores comenzaban esparcirse, los comentarios lastimeros y de buena fe para ella, las blasfemias contra él y alguna que otra felicitación. Y también, estaba con Osakada lo cual era una garantía: su voz se escuchaba en todo el instituto.

-Ryuzaki-san…

-…es muy…

-…bonita…

Ryoma bufó molesto mirando a los chicos que habían comentado aquello. No se habían dado cuenta que el _ex_ _novio _de la _chica bonita _los había escuchado aunque no tenía que hacerlo para darse cuenta de que los comentarios eran ciertos.

-Ryuzaki-san es muy popular-dijo Kachiro a Katsuo, tranquilamente.- Muchos querrán declarársele ahora que ya no está con Ryoma-kun.

-Hmph.-y haber sido la novia del capitán del Seigaku High Tennis Club le daba algo extra, también.

¿Qué había pasado en Seigaku mientras no estaba?

Estaba harto. Harto.

¿Por qué Ryuzaki de había dejado influenciar por esos idiotas?

Se adelantó varios pasos sin avisar a sus amigos, la muchedumbre vio con asombro como Echizen arrastraba a la jovencita de trenzas mientras ella suplicaba con voz ahogada que parara.

-¡R-Ryoma-kun… yo…!

No necesitaba mucho para saber que se dirigía a la azotea que había sido testigo de sus almuerzos juntos y los fugaces besos que de vez en cuando compartían. Sakuno sabía que Ryoma odiaba ser visto en el mismo sitio que ella por el simple hecho de todos los comentarios que podía ahorrarse y de los que aun así, no se había salvado.

-¡Ryoma-kun, por favor!-sintió que el aire le faltó cuando el príncipe azotó la puerta después de que ella entró, se sintió atemorizada cuando la mirada helada, felina y atrevida la enfocó.

-Les creíste a las…-los ojos gatunos se desviaron tratando de controlar su molestia.

-¿Ryoma-kun…?-ella estaba atemorizada, encogida en el rincón en el que la tenía cautiva, con los delgados cabellos castaños de su fleco chocando débilmente con su barbilla masculina.

-¡Mou!

-Eres una tonta.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-protestó, frunciendo el ceño.

-No tenías por que hacer tanto escándalo por eso.-gruñó él.

Su rostro fue invadido por la calidez de la respiración del moreno, se sintió asfixiada ante el calor que provocaba el acercamiento del muchacho… ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Él la besaría.

No sería tan ingenua como cuando tenía trece años.

Slap.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Echizen!-exigió encontrando la salida del agarre del chico.- ¿Qué no lo ves?-cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba a punto de decir la mayor mentira de todas, sin querer sintió las lágrima que resbalaban hasta perderse en su barbilla.- ¡Yo… ya no te quiero!

Ryoma miró la pared blanca mientras el sonido de los pasos rápidos de ella y la puerta cerrándose lo acompañaban.

-Esa… niña…-bufó apretando los labios con furia contenida.- …torpe…

La puerta de nuevo abriéndose.- ¿Echizen? Me dijo Horio que te había visto subir por acá…-el capitán no había volteado a verlo, miraba entretenido la pared frente a la cual le había dejado Ryuzaki.- Ne, ¿Qué te pasa?

Momoshiro sintió muchas ganas de reír.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?-picó con gracia la zona roja en la mejilla normalmente pálida de Ryoma. Éste solo gruñó.

-Déjame tranquilo-rugió, empujando el brazo de su subcapitán.

-Oi oi, debes saber que la pelea no es conmigo…-dio unas palmadas amistosas en su hombro.- Vi a Ryuzaki-chan bajar muy rápido, pensé que se caería…

Un pensamiento casi perverso le atravesó por la mente. Ojala hubiera sido, así ya no tendría que pensar en una niña boba que no hacía más que decirle mentiroso de una forma indirecta.

Por que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera, ella no le creería.

-¿Intentaste saber que le molesta?

Ryoma se dio la vuelta bruscamente, a zancadas decidió salir de ahí aunque tampoco tuviera ganas de regresar a clases.- No me quiere.-comentó de manera casual con aquel dejo de amargura que hizo sentir mal a Takeshi, rememorando sus exactas palabras.- Eso fue lo que dijo.

Su amigo parpadeó.

-Eso es imposible. ¡Es una mentira! ¡Una blasfemia! ¿Cómo pudiste creerle algo así?

-¿Y quién dijo que le creo?-refunfuñó.

-Que enojón… con esta juventud amargada… ¿Qué será del Mundo?-Momoshiro sonrió quedamente.- Y en todo caso, si fuera cierto no podrías hacer nada.- suspiró.- ¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido?

Echizen frunció aun más el ceño.- No me quiere cerca.- Por lo menos eso estaba claro.

-Tiene ventaja.-Ryoma detuvo su andar para voltear a verlo.- Con las vacaciones no podrá verte de nuevo hasta que terminen.

Momoshiro parpadeó con una sonrisa casi inocente mientras el príncipe fruncía el ceño y lo miraba amargamente.- ¿De lado de quién se supone que estás?

-Del tuyo, claro.-dijo orgulloso.

-No lo parece.-susurró fastidiado.

-Tal vez… solo deberías darle un poco de tiempo.- dijo de la manera más sencilla. Pero la mirada felina del joven le hizo saber que la paciencia no era su mejor virtud, él mejor que nadie lo sabía.- Entonces… Tú… Si la quieres, ¿ne?

-Yo no dije eso.-aclaró ácidamente.

-Je, lo tomaré como un sí-dijo, triunfante.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa.-terminó, dando la vuelta en una esquina.- Che.

-Estos jóvenes enamorados de hoy… pero… ¿Y Ryuzaki-chan?-rascó su barbilla pensativo.- Ella siempre ha estado enamorada del baka de Echizen…

Ella nunca había dejado de estarlo tan de pronto. ¿Cierto?

--------------

-Si tienes hambre… bueno… tú sabes cocinar, no será problema.-decía su abuela.- No creo tardar mucho, todo depende del tráfico… ¡Tokio es tan caótico!

-Hai, obaa-chan-dijo, cansada. Al paso que iba oscurecería si no se iba de una buena vez.

-¡Y no le abras la puerta a extraños!-siguió, corriendo a la puerta del taxi que la esperaba en la calle.

¡No era una niña!

-No hay problema, obaa-chan-susurró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- Sé cuidarme sola.

Sakuno despidió a la vieja mujer con la mano, a lo lejos. Si, ella sabía cuidarse muy bien. La prueba era que sus padres vivían en Londres, su abuela podía ser entrenadora de Seigaku sin preocuparse por hacer la cena y ella aunque no era la mejor estudiante, llevaba notas decentes.

Entró y miró sin mucha sorpresa las llaves de su abuela.

-Creo que hará frío ésta noche-se dijo a si misma, abrazándose. 24 de Diciembre, víspera de Navidad.- Feliz cumpleaños… Ryoma-kun…

--------------------

-¿Pero que es…?-aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente no pudo evitar sonreír.- No creo que sea del tío…

-¿Ya están listos los bocadillos, darling?-preguntaba apurada Rinko yendo de un lado a otro con bandejas llenas de mini emparedados. Nanako asintió dejando la cesta de ropa sucia en un rincón.- ¿Y el ponche?

-Hai.

-¿Ryoma-kun está listo?-inquirió, la de cabello oscuro se encogió en hombros. La mujer tomó la ropa para llevarla al cuarto de lavado.

-Iré a ver para que estés más tranquila, tía.-con una sonrisa, la esposa de Nanjiroh le agradeció.

Meino subió las escaleras topándose con Karupin quien le pedía a maullidos algo de comida.- ¿Ryoma-san no te ha dado de comer?-lo tomó pensativa entre sus brazos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico.- Ryoma-san, tía quiere saber si ya estás listo.

No se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, el samurai júnior miró extrañado a su mascota siendo cargado por su prima.- Ya estoy…-estiró los brazos y Karupin saltó a su encuentro.

Nanako sonrió gentilmente.- Te ves muy bien, Ryoma-san.-Era verdad, de la manera casual, la playera oscura y de manga larga a juego con los pantalones marrones.- Me parece que Karupin tiene hambre.

Idiota, se había olvidado de alimentarlo.

-En un momento bajo.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Y las visitas no tardan en llegar.-continuó alejándose por el pasillo.

-Si, estaré preparado.- para soportar las preguntas de todos los sempais.

-Y encontré esto en uno de tus pantalones.-de su propio bolsillo sacó un paquetito plano y brillante.

Ryoma lo miró horrorizado.- Yo… no uso eso.- Fuji-sempai…

-¿Crees que el tío lo haya dejado ahí a propósito?-parecía divertida con la situación tan bochornosa.- En ese caso, es mejor que le explique todo a tía…

-No-lo arrebató de las manos femeninas.

-Entonces… ¿Si es tuyo?

-Hmph-la pasó de largo procurando cerrar los ojos y dirigir el rostro en otra dirección.- Voy a darle de comer algo a Karupin.

Nanako sonrió.- No puedo creer que Ryoma-san haya crecido tan rápido.

Demonios. ¿Por qué siempre le tenía que pasar algo así a él? Dejó al gato en el suelo, sirvió la comida mecánicamente mientras analizaba detalladamente el objeto en sus manos. No había duda de que era un _eso_.

_Estoy seguro que cuando dejes de ser un niño, te servirá._

Estaba claro que ya no era un mocoso por que tenía la capacidad de usarlo.

Él no era un niño. Y ella…

Una sonrisa torcida se le escapó.

--------------

_-¡R-Ryoma-kun!_

_-No es para que llores-fue de la opinión cruzándose de brazos, mirando seriamente a Karupin quien parecía mirarlo arrepentido a través de los cristalinos ojos azules.- Ahora tendré que limpiar…_

_El príncipe salió de la habitación irritado, murmurando algo sobre nunca tener juntos, en la misma habitación a la novia, el gato y el huevito. _

_El gato himalayo miraba con atención a la chica de trenzas mientras ella recogía delicadamente los restos de Kazuma Echizen. Pero nadie más tenía la culpa, prestándole al huevito para que jugara, Karupin lo había mordido hasta tronarlo. Sakuno secaba sus lágrimas discretamente para no molestar más a Ryoma en cuanto volviera._

_-Meow-la castaña le sonrió tristemente._

_-N-no debes preocuparte… no es para tanto…-sabía que de alguna manera su novio tenía razón. Y Kazuma ya había durado demasiado para estar con alguien tan torpe como ella._

_-Meow-_

_-Yo lo quería mucho. Siempre me recordaba a Ryoma-kun.-siguió mirando pensativa los pedazos de cascaron quebrado._

_Karupin disfrutó la tierna caricia sobre su cabeza._

_-Ahora sé por que Ryoma-kun te quiere tanto, eres muy lindo, Karupin-chan.-sonrió ella._

_Ryoma subía con todos los utensilios de limpieza._

_Seguramente Sakuno odiaría ahora al gato y quizá el gato tampoco la quisiera mucho. Nunca más estudio en la residencia Echizen, la biblioteca era un lugar mejor para ello._

_El tenista miró con asombro como Ryuzaki reía quedito mientras Karupin jugaba con su cabello como si se tratara de una pelota de estambre. La jovencita lo resguardaba cálidamente en su regazo sin abrazarlo demasiado para darle libertad._

_-¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos?-inquirió severamente._

_-¡Ah!-Sakuno se sonrojó.- ¡Gomen, Ryoma-kun, yo…!_

_Karupin levantó la cabeza con la trenza de cabello castaño en el hocico, estirándola a su dueño como si le entregara su juguete, Ryoma hincado frente a ellos la tomó._

_-Karupin-el gato soltó la trenza ante el llamado, Echizen tiró suavemente de ella haciendo que Sakuno se inclinara automáticamente-Buen chico._

Abre los ojos, Sakuno. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

No era muy difícil sentir –o por lo menos imaginar- la misma calidez que naturalmente aquel prodigio desprendía, sobre todo cuando sus labios encontraban los suyos y en una caricia simple la invadía y completaba.

Ding Dong.

_No le abras a__ la puerta a extraños. _

Miró su reloj de pulsera con aburrimiento, era tarde, la abuela sin llaves. ¡Sus padres de Inglaterra! Dio un salto con alegría contenida y corrió para abrir la puerta.

-¡Bienvenidos!

-No creo que me esperaras a mí.-Sakuno abrió los ojos de par en par, su mandíbula casi cayó hasta el suelo. Ryoma Echizen con la cabeza cubierta de nieve y el rostro más pálido de lo normal hacía acto de presencia frente a la entrada principal de su casa.

-¿R-Ryoma-kun?-parpadeó sin comprender.- ¿Qué haces…?

-Tengo que mostrarte algo-dijo cortante, encogiéndose por el frío mientras sacudía el cabello oscuro.

-¿Mou? ¿Qué sería?-se acercó con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo pasar?-cuestionó levantando una ceja.

-¡Mou! ¡Adelante!-se hizo a un lado, Ryoma se adentró a la casa donde había una luz cálida que desprendían los focos del lugar.- Dime, Ryoma-kun… ¿Qué es?

El príncipe clavó una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón rebuscando. La sacó en un puño, la nieta de Sumire se inclinó para mirar.

Ryoma sonrió de lado. Y la abrió.

-¿Eh?

Su mano estaba vacía, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la cálida y tersa piel de la mejilla femenina, levantando el rostro y guiándolo hasta sus labios ansiosos. Tanto tiempo.

-"Quiero besarla"-eso era cierto. De verdad quería hacerlo. Era como un hechizo, como un llamado, como una fuerza que empuja y te obliga.

Se sintió complacido cuando ella cerró sus ojos por instinto con el temblor en sus hombros. Mientras él estaba helado, realmente helado, sus labios duros y fríos, ligeramente resecos pero seguía siendo él. Ryoma se separó levemente, lo suficiente para ver como ella seguía ahí con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Yo le mostraré que es una mujer.

-¡Mou! ¿¡Ryoma-kun!?-Ryuzaki resultaba ser muy ligera a pesar de llevar todo su peso sobre uno de sus hombros, Sakuno sintió casi adrenalina, ahora sentía más que nunca la diferencia entre sus alturas, sin poder mirar su rostro ella podía ver el camino que recorrían, las escaleras que iba subiendo y las puertas detrás. Sintió que el aire se le iba su casi dolorosa flexión, sentía contra su estómago el firme hombro de Echizen.- ¡Bájame, por favor!-chilló.

Ryoma sonrió al encontrarse el panorama que esperaba, la habitación de siempre, infantil y femenina a la vez.- ¡Ryoma-kun!-insistía.

-¡Kya!-No fue doloroso cuando su espalda dio contra el mullido colchón. Sin una palabra su mirada fue tan intensa que le intimidó, pero lo que más le asustaba era como él le apresaba acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejando caer su cuerpo pesado.- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo los fríos labios de Ryoma chocaron contra los de ella.

Sakuno tiró de la playera desde su espalda en un intento por separarlo aunque fuera un poco, sin embargo único que consiguió fue sentir la tensión de la musculatura esculpida finamente.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-gimió alejando su rostro del de él. Una de sus grandes manos cubrió totalmente la boquita rojiza, ahogando un grito de sorpresa de ella.

-Eres muy escandalosa.-comentó tranquilamente enfrentándola con su rostro sin ninguna emoción.

Ryuzaki se agitó debajo de él, intentando hacerlo a un lado.- N-no…

Sus labios fueron invadidos de nuevo por la calidez de la respiración del moreno, se sintió asfixiada ante el calor que no solo le daba su ropa y el peso de él, la boca de Ryoma había bajado y se había perdido entre los pliegues de la blusa blanca de cuello largo.

-Ryoma-kun, por favor-susurró.- ¡Por favor, Ryoma-kun!-sin embargo Echizen no se alejó.- ¡No!-pidió con voz aguda pero parecía que no la escuchaba.- ¡NO QUIERO ESTO, RYOMA-KUN!

El príncipe levantó el rostro ante su grito, Sakuno estaba completamente sonrojada pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Eran las turbias lágrimas que oscurecían la mirada caoba, tocó su propia mejilla, casualmente también húmeda.

Por eso odiaba al sexo femenino. ¿Por qué tenían que llorar por todo?

-No eres una niña-le recordó, sentándose y liberándola como si nada hubiera sucedido.- ¿Entonces por qué no te portas como mujer?-no sabía mucho del tema pero por lo que entendía se suponía que Ryuzaki debería estar feliz.

Por un momento muy pequeño, quería que ella fuera más feliz que él. Sabía que solo así lograría desahogar ese maldito nudo de frustración que se formaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Sakuno lo miró incrédula.- Yo…-buscó en otra dirección algo para entretenerse mientras el color aumentaba en sus mejillas.

-Ni siquiera Momo-sempai lo creyó-interrumpiéndola, el menor de los Echizen se cruzó de brazos evitando también mirarla directamente.

-¿Mou?

-Lo que dijiste ese día-se cruzó de brazos, indignado.- Fuiste muy valiente aunque nadie podría tomarlo en serio.

Sakuno parpadeó.- Ryoma-kun es que yo…-suspiro.- tú eres un capitán de Seigaku… y Tomo-chan es tan buena en los deportes… y yo sólo…

El chico levantó una mano deteniendo su explicación.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Osakada en todo esto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué importa si eres una torpe?-preguntó sosteniéndose con sus brazos apoyados desde atrás, mirando despreocupadamente al techo.- Nadie dijo que debías ser perfecta.

-"Es que… tú eres tan perfecto"-pensó con irónica tristeza, agachó el rostro. El sonido de Ryoma removiéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo vio levantarse mientras desarrugaba su pantalón.

-Seguiremos con los entrenamientos, si es que aun quieres ser regular.-masculló pasando distraídamente una mano por su cabello.

-¿Ryoma-kun?

-¿Mh?

Sentía el corazón en la garganta, se sentía desfallecer, y no pudo detener sus palabras ni cerrar la boca cuando se estaba escuchando a si misma.-¿T-tú me quieres?

-Torpe.

Si no la quisiera, ¿Estaría ahí? ¿Por qué no veía eso?

Clavó las manos en los bolsillos mirándola engreídamente.-Será mejor que me vaya.-esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la de trenzas se levantara de un salto.

-¡Q-quiero darte algo!-nerviosa miró en todas direcciones sin recordar donde había dejado el obsequio que supuestamente no entregaría, sabiendo que tardaría el tenista se dejó caer en la cama para esperar sentado.- ¿Dónde lo dejé…? Estoy segura de que… ¡Mou…! ¡Tiene que estar por…!

-¿Mh?-a lo lejos distinguió el portarretratos en lo alto del escritorio de la nieta de Sumire, dejando que Sakuno revolviera toda su habitación se acercó para admirarlo mejor. Esa foto tenía tantos años que ni siquiera la recordaba. ¿Cuándo había sido? Ella estaba con su tímida sonrisa y él le miraba extrañado por la repentina cercanía.- Oi, Ryuzaki…

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué no tenemos una más reciente?-preguntó ingenuamente señalando su propio rostro a los doce años.

-Yo…-Sakuno parpadeó extrañada.- No pensé que quisieras una… ¡Lo encontré!

-Pero si…-frente a sus ojos estaba un muñeco de tela que pretendía tener parecido con él, con una gorrita blanca y la raqueta escarlata tan parecida a las reales.-…es… una muñeca…-comentó sin estar convencido de que fuera para él, sus manos rodearon el suave cuerpo de su presente.

-L-lo hice yo m-mi-misma-trató de aclararse la garganta, parecía que las palabras eran mágicas por que Echizen lo miró de forma diferente.- Fe-feliz cumpleaños, Ryoma-kun.

No le pareció extraño sentir las afectuosas manos de Ryuzaki sobre la tela de su playera después de que lo abrazara efusivamente, sin embargo aquel bochorno sirvió para que sintiera algo parecido a un golpe en el estómago que se desparramó por toda la zona, subiendo y bajando.

-…Arigatou…-sus ojos dorados se mantuvieron abiertos hasta el momento en que apreció como ella cerraba los suyos, soñadoramente. La delicada piel de los labios femeninos rozó tímidamente los suyos, casi como si temiera. Sin pensarlo siquiera sus brazos rodearon la silueta de la castaña.

La gentil fuerza con la que le atrapó le hizo explotar de felicidad, se apretó más contra el grueso cuerpo masculino. La muñeca había caído al suelo.- Heh, no está tan mal…

-¿Mou?

-Hmph, deberíamos discutir más seguido…

Sakuno sonrió ligeramente.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan maravilloso?

Buscó su boca casi con vehemencia, los cortos besos que repartió a lo largo de su rostro fueron suficientes para que Ryoma maldijera en voz baja mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza, las tersas manos acariciaron con cuidado el cabello oscuro, sus orejas seguían un poco frías.

Su rápido palpitar contra su pecho. Ella podía sentirlo a través del contacto extraño que compartían por la parte superior de sus cuerpos.

Alto. Algo iba mal.

-Hmph-no estaba de acuerdo con lo que haría pero tenía que actuar.- Tengo que irme.-Un príncipe nunca huía pero había ocasiones en que tenían que retirarse antes de que fuera tarde.

Ella no quería algo así, y él no la tocaría libremente y sin remordimiento.

Que estúpido había sido. ¿Cómo lo había pensado siquiera? ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido? ¡Ahora se daba cuenta de los malditos genes del enfermo de su oyaji…! ¡Era tan sucio como sus sempais… tan… tan…!

-¿R-Ryoma-kun?-

No la estaba mirando, buscó con prisa su obsequio mientras maldecía por milésima vez en la noche. La chica tocó con suavidad su hombro intentando retrasar su ida.- Ryoma-kun… gracias por haber venido…

El chico asintió sin hacerle mucho caso, se encontraba atravesando el umbral y cuando ella reaccionó lo escuchaba bajar los escalones. No quería que se fuera, no así sin más.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-llamó evitando que el tenista saliera al frío de la ciudad.- Y-yo… no tengo miedo…

-¿Mh?-levantó la brillante mirada dorada, chocó inmediatamente con los ojos caobas que le miraban suplicantes.- ¿De que hablas?

-Po-por favor no te vayas…-cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahogándose en su vergüenza.- N-no te vayas… ahora que no tengo miedo.-pidió con voz suave.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo?

-Hmph, no seas boba que tengo prisa.-susurró, no se dio cuenta cuando Sakuno bajó los escalones pero el jalón en su brazo le hizo detenerse. Quería hablar, tenía que hacerlo ahora que Echizen la escuchaba, su rostro enrojecía mientras las palabras se atoraban en sus cuerdas vocales. Escondió su cara femenina en su pecho plano.

-Y-Yo no sé por qué pero…-sus ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas que supo contener, las pupilas ámbares de Ryoma se dilataban a cada sílaba que se le escapaba.- Y-Yo lo quiero… Yo quiero a Ryoma-kun, aunque no sea muy buena jugando o me cueste trabajo aprender inglés… aunque Ryoma-kun me supere en casi todo…

_No había una razón exacta, no había excusa para sentir lo que sentía... lo que mi corazón albergaba. Lo amaba. Eso era todo lo que yo entendía, y me bastaba... no me importaba no tener su atención, después de todo solo había alguien... o mejor dicho, algo que la tenía por completo. El tenis._

El samurai júnior respiró ruidosamente, cerrando los ojos con exasperación.- No creo que entiendas lo que estás diciendo, Ryuzaki.-sonrió arrogantemente.

¿No le creía? ¿Por qué dudaba si él la había llevado a la habitación en primer lugar?

- Mada mada---

Pero por primera vez el príncipe del tenis tuvo que guardar silencio, cuando la boca de Sakuno cerró la suya. Los delgados brazos de ella rodearon sin vergüenza el fuerte cuello de Ryoma y casi por instinto, el rodeó la estrecha cintura, el delicado cuerpo femenino se estremeció cuando el samurai reaccionó a los cándidos besos de su novia.

¿Qué era eso tan agradable? Tal vez sabor a fresa o tal vez… era cereza, no era como beber Ponta que embriaga con el dulce, era un sabor tan tenue y tibio que lo inundaba.

Con inocencia Ryuzaki cerró la puerta de su hogar para después tomar la mano del muchacho y guiarlo escaleras arriba.

-Eres… rara-alcanzó a decir antes de que Sakuno se volviera a aferrar a él en su abrazo cariñoso, besara sus labios con ternura y demanda mezclada.

Las piernas de Ryoma chocaron contra el colchón, estuvo a un momento de perder el equilibrio, fue una desgracia para él cuando la jovencita si lo perdió y lo hizo caer con ella en sus brazos, sin dolor y escuchando la fresca risa de Ryuzaki.

_Kodomo no koro ni muchuu de sagashita  
Aijou'tte iu na no yume  
Kizutsukeatte kizutsukerarete  
Kokoro ni ame ga futta  
_

_Searching for a childhood memory_

_For a dream named love_

_Hurting the other, and getting hurt_

_A stormy rain within the heart_

Sakuno sentía la emoción y el nerviosismo agolpándose en sus venas, no pudo evitar dar un chillido de sorpresa cuando sintió la misma suavidad de los delgados labios de Ryoma sobre la base de su cuello, con paciencia inusitada besó cada centímetro de la perfumada y cremosa piel de su garganta, abriéndose paso entre la blusa estorbosa.

-Pudiste escoger otra cosa.-gruñó bajando con los dedos la prenda.

-N-no sabía… que vendría-susurró.

Ni tampoco que estaría dispuesta a ser de él.

-Hmph-Ryoma se enfrascó en la maniobra de conseguir besar el delicado cuello sin irritarse gracias a la ropa de su novia.

Con manos temblorosas Ryuzaki tomó las de él.- S-se puede arreglar… e-es f-fácil…-cerrando los ojos y procurando no entrar en pánico, dirigió las manos masculinas hacia el filo de la blusa, cerca su talle.

Su corazón.

Estaba seguro que se pararía en el mismo momento en que sus manos resbalaron por la piel femenina debajo de la prenda.

-Aah…

¿Se suponía que debía mirarla? Creía que su rostro ardería. Que estúpido pensamiento. El más estúpido que jamás había tenido. Sakuno miró apenada como Ryoma admiraba entretenido la tela de la cortina por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Sabías…?-su cara no tenía ninguna expresión como acostumbraba, ahí sentado frente a ella y sobre su cama.- ¿…que después ya no puedes arrepentirte…?

Ella agachó el rostro y sonrió tenuemente.- Hai…

-Entonces tienes que ponerte la…-señaló la blusa blanca sobre el edredón. La nieta de Sumire la tomó, con un suspiro de alivio Ryoma regresó la vista hacia ella pero…

Estaba encogida en hombros desnudos, la tela de algodón cubriendo casi con exquisitez las formas redondeadas, las mismas que subían y bajaban provocándolo, su talle también estaba al descubierto hasta que encontró el comienzo del pantalón oscuro. La prenda clara ya estaba en el suelo, arrojada por ella.

-Tú…-Sakuno lo miró con sus ojos brillantes, con el rosa en sus mejillas y sintiendo la mirada analizadora y sorprendida de Ryoma sobre su cuerpo debajo de su cabeza, sonrió.- …eres mi número uno, Ryoma-kun…

En ese momento Ryuzaki Sakuno temió, la felina mirada ya no mostraba aburrimiento o le miraba como si fuera una chica más en el Planeta. El color ámbar se había vuelto casi como oro fundido, irradiante de alguna cosa que la castaña desconocía.- ¡Oh!-Las manos de Ryoma sobre sus hombros y los tirantes de su sujetador mientras probaba el interior de su boca pequeña, ella ni siquiera podía pensar en respirar o en si hacía falta el aire o no, por que Ryoma movía sus labios sobre los de ella en una caricia exigente y que nunca antes había experimentado.

Tanteó distraídamente su espalda mientras ella se pegaba más a su torso.- Mmh…-eso que había tocado era ni más ni menos que el brochecito que afianzaba la prenda al cuerpo de su novia.- Lo haré-advirtió mientras escondía el rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y uno de los hombros, con la otra mano bajaba el tirante que se cruzaba en su camino. Sakuno sentada sobre sus propias piernas y atrapada entre las piernas flexionadas de Ryoma, se sostenía desde la cintura masculina mientras asentía.

Un escalofrío hizo que se le erizara la piel cuando parte de su intimidad fue revelada, se encogió más y su rostro, su rostro se incendiaba.

Bella.

No había otra palabra que describiera mejor lo que sus ojos y no los de nadie más estaban apreciando. Su pecho aun era pequeño pero su juventud rebosaba en el rosado color y la piel brillante y tersa, Sakuno gimió cuando sintió la cuidadosa caricia, era como si Ryoma pensara que se rompería en mil pedazos sin embargo estaba concentrado en sentir la suavidad de la muchacha en toda su plenitud.

La vista no podía ser más maravillosa, sus dedos rozaron curiosamente las cumbres sobresalientes y firmes que lo hicieron gruñir, conteniendo la sensación eléctrica que comenzaba a viajar a cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

No supo en que momento estaba de nuevo bajo él, con su respiración quemando sobre la piel delicada trazando caminos que ella no conocía, sus manos frotaban sus costados y ella…, ella solo podía remover sus manos entre los cabellos de su nuca que comenzaban a humedecer.

-R-Ry-Ryoma…

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ryoma sonrió cuando se encontró a Sakuno con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus dedos enroscándose en las hebras oscuras. Sonrió complacido. Se estaba retorciendo y con cada toque parecía que su piel se contraía y quería gritar. Gritar tan fuerte que terminara de una vez. Y ni siquiera había comenzado.

La castaña levantó el rostro con frustración cuando dejó de sentir la calidez de entre sus encantos, tampoco encontró la cabeza de Ryoma.

-Oi-llamó, con la voz ronca y evidentemente malhumorado.

Rió con ternura cuando le ayudó a sacarse la playera.- Con un demonio…-se sintió desfallecer cuando en un movimiento pudo apreciar sobre ella el ya esculpido torso del muchacho al que amaba, con los músculos tensándose en cada movimiento mientras arrojaba la playera lejos, sus brazos a los costados de su cara permitiéndole admirar como su piel también palpitaba.

Sin tener tiempo de meditarlo sus dedos se arrastraron a lo largo de la piel lisa, Echizen le miró como si estuviera alucinando, pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro mientras gemía cuando sintió los tibios labios de Sakuno hacer contacto con su pecho plano expuesto.

Su calor chocó, se aferró a él con fuerza cuando sintió la lampiña piel varonil frotarse contra la suya propia. Ryoma gruñó mientras la acunaba, ella acariciaba su barbilla y la besó mientras sus manos regresaban a la exploración de los bultitos.

-Y-yo...

Pero él no le permitió decir algo más cuando volvió a bajar, sus manos se deslizaron hasta las curvas de su cintura… su cadera… ¡El pantalón!

¿Por qué demonios no había quitado todo desde el principio?

-¡A-ah!-sintió frío en la parte baja de su cuerpo, que fue rápidamente sustituido cuando el se volvió a acomodar, su ropa la rozaba y la hacía sentir extraña y completamente expuesta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía más que una última prenda.

Sintió las pestañas del príncipe cuando besó el espacio entre sus pechos. La vida no era justa.- ¿Ry-Ryoma-kun…?

Dejó que pasaran varios segundos que se hicieron eternos para ella, estaba dispuesta a llamarlo de nuevo cuando él habló.- ¿Nani?-preguntó con voz aterciopelada.

-No… n-no quiero ser la única… que…

Ryoma parpadeó extrañado. Sakuno le miraba con sus enormes ojos, expectante, ansiosa.- Pudiste… pedirlo antes…-añadió sonriendo altivamente. Cuando el dorado chocó contra el caoba ya no había nada que los separara, absolutamente nada.

-Pervertida…-susurró Echizen en su oído al darse cuenta lo que ella miraba con tanto asombro. Echizen Ryoma, el príncipe del tenis era… el máximo exponente de la masculinidad, con la mirada traviesa, la sonrisa engreída, el cabello cubriendo sus facciones generalmente serias, los hombros anchos, las caderas estrechas, las piernas fuertes…

Se movió casi con maldad sobre ella, Sakuno lo atrapó con sus piernas permitiéndole más comodidad a pesar del íntimo contacto que la hizo sentirlo con claridad. Era imposible no notarlo, la dureza y virilidad que de pronto sintió contra su centro. Rojo. Rojo. Aunque quisiera parar, ya no lo haría. No por que no quisiera, por que no podría.

Ring Ring.

-¿Eh?-

-E-es…

-¿Teléfono…?-el sonido se le hizo conocido. Era el suyo.

-¿No responderás?

Estaba loca si creía que lo haría.

Ring Ring.

-----

-No responde-comentó Syusuke con una sonrisa.

-¡No es posible que haya desaparecido en su propia fiesta!-se quejaba Momoshiro.

-Ese mocoso desconsiderado…-bufó Nanjiroh.- Espero que por lo menos esté aprovechando su tiempo.

Los demás titulares le miraron sin comprender, hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

-¡Ya saben, con una mujer!-chilló.

Sonrojo por parte de todos.

-¡Bien, que siga la fiesta!-

Syuichiro miró al prodigio.- Una vez más… puede estar en problemas…

-Je, no lo creo… pero está bien…

-------

Quien quiera que fuera insistía mucho, y aunque Ryoma procuraba ignorarlo mientras besaba con fuerza, era una molestia, molestia que impulsaba sus movimientos, sus manos se volvieron casi hostiles.

-R-Responde…

-Hmph-estiró su mano para encontrar el pantalón a un lado.

Llamando… Fuji Syusuke.

Ese condenado sádico. El condenado sádico que le había dado algo.

-¡Mierda!-rugió. Sakuno parpadeó repetidas veces al escuchar el sonidito mientras el príncipe abría algo que no alcanzó a ver.- ¡Cierra los ojos!-exigió, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin preguntar algo, obedeció. Él se movió, se separó levemente de ella y cuando regresó Sakuno no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de asombro al no sentir la misma calidez de antes. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el celular salir volando, apagado.

-¿Q-que… eso…?-Ryoma podía entender a lo que se refería.

-Hasta que no tengas un anillo…-refunfuñó, mirándola obstinadamente.

-¿M-mou?-

-…no te daré un hijo.

¿Un hijo? ¿De Ryoma-kun?

El príncipe se alarmó cuando vio que ella lloraría de nuevo. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando sonrió y le abrazó con cariño contenido.

Ya no hubo ninguna necesidad de hablar.

Un suspiro más, otro y otro retumbaron contra las paredes de la fría habitación. Fría si se les ocurría sacar un pie de debajo del cobertor que los protegía, los envolvía y encerraba el asfixiante calor que los rodeaba. Echizen sentía que se volvería loco cada vez que el sonido de la voz femenina gimiendo entraba por sus oídos.

Sintió como su mano tibia viajó hasta sus encantos en una caricia espontánea que la hizo gemir con frustración. ¿Por qué no podía terminar nada más? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir que el aire se le iba y que aunque gozaba y sentía tocar el cielo con las manos, ansiaba con desesperación el siguiente paso? Suspiró de nuevo ante la rudeza con la que besaron su cuello, posesivamente, casi como si no se tratara de suave y dulce piel femenina.

Se apretó con fuerza contra la persona que la tenía sumisa debajo, entre la revuelta sábana y el torso torneado, aunque sus manos temblaron y sus fuerzas flaquearon sus brazos envolvieron con premura la ancha espalda que la dominaba.

-¡Mou!-chilló, enterrando sus dedos en la piel morena sin darse cuenta de las marcas rojizas que desaparecieron con el rítmico movimiento de la espalda sudorosa.

-¡Hmph!-escuchó aquel bufido que conocía tan bien, tan enérgico y altanero que la hizo sonreír para sí.

Estaban listos.

-¡Ry---!

_SAKURA saku ano michi wo  
Bokura wa aruiteiru  
SAKURA sakimau yume koishikute  
Fuwafuwa furafura samayotte  
Tamashii ga karehateru made owaranai  
Azayaka na FLOWER_

_We step an the path covered by cherry blossoms_

_Missing a beautiful dream of cherry blossom flying_

_Softly, wavingly wandering about_

_It will not end until the soul withers away_

_Colorful flower_

-¡A-ah!-ese era su olor. El que se ocultaba en su grueso cuello, el que aspiró en el momento de besar con ardor la piel húmeda. Sus oídos fueron inundados con la respiración entrecortada del varón que parecía haber corrido kilómetros tras una pelota amarilla y la raqueta entre las manos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando lo sintió. Cuando supo que Echizen Ryoma estaba en ella, acoplándola a él, marcándola. El príncipe bufó no por sentir los dedos de Sakuno clavarse en su amplia espalda, sino por la necedad que salía de no sabia donde que le reclamaba besarla, moverse. Hacerla llorar.

Orgullo alimentado. Como anotar un punto. Como ganar.

Empujó con fuerza casi brutal, Ryuzaki chilló de dolor pero él no se detuvo, con los labios apretados él también sentía la presión que el cuerpo de ella ejercía sobre el suyo.

-¡K-kya…!-no intentaba ocultar su expresión de sufrimiento por que Ryoma no parecía notarla, se movía con ímpetu contra ella a pesar de la lentitud. Sin pensar en lo que hacía sus labios besaron el lóbulo de la oreja femenina, mordisqueándola, distrayéndola.

El samurai apoyó sus manos en los costados de ella sobre el colchón para tomar fuerza, y después el ritmo como si fuera una danza, la dominó, Sakuno estiró todo lo que pudo su cuello en un intento por liberar el éxtasis que la invadía, Ryoma encontró la oportunidad para incrustar sus labios ahí. Sus cuerpos se encontraban y él se aferraba con frenesí a las caderas de su mujer.

Sí, su mujer.

La velocidad que no se comparaba a la de un split step, aumentó, ni siquiera podía tomar aire, ni siquiera sabía como se estaba moviendo ni se daba cuenta de cómo la castaña lo atrapaba con sus brazos, dándole la oportunidad de besar sus hombros y seguir bajando por sus brazos hasta su pecho.

Un hormigueo la asaltó, una sensación de desesperación que la hizo empujar a Ryoma más dentro con sus piernas y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Insaciable y frustrante, apretó los dientes y explotó. Arqueó la espalda irremediablemente mientras el príncipe mordía su piel intentando contener su propio grito.

Sakuno tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar a Ryoma con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, apretando los dientes, endureciendo los rasgos de su cara y verlo después como se dejaba caer agotado, con sus pulmones intentando atrapar todo el aire posible.

-M-motto…

La castaña acarició mimosamente la mejilla sudada de su novio.- N-no, y-ya no más…

-¿…Eh?-Ryoma le miró sin comprender.

-M-mis padres…-le recordó, procurando no agotarse al hablar. Echizen se dejó caer a un lado con un mohín de fastidio, después de salir cuidadosamente de Sakuno.

Ambos miraron el techo sin saber que decirse.

Ding Dong.

-¡Mou!

-¡Ekk!

Oh, oh.

----------

-¡Tira! ¡Tira!-pedía alegremente el pelirrojo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, Momoshiro suspiró cansado de su compañero de dobles.

-Creo que me está mareando, Kikumaru-sempai-farfulló, llevaba algo más de cinco minutos esperando a que el príncipe y la muchachita de trenzas sacaran pero ellos estaban demasiado entretenidos, uno explicando a todo detalle el golpe que se debía realizar mientras la otra le escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo a cada palabra.- ¡Vamos tortolitos, no tenemos todo el día!

Sakuno miró avergonzada al mejor amigo de Ryoma, mientras éste solo bufaba.

La pelota revoló sobre la cabeza castaña de Ryuzaki cuando la elevó dispuesta a sacar, la raqueta rosada dio contra la esfera amarilla. Echizen miró de reojo de donde provenían unas risas femeninas, las chicas lo miraban a él y a sus sempais con admiración.

_Espero que ahora se fije en una mujer de verdad ¡Es lo que Echizen-kun necesita!_

Sonrió mientras ocultaba la mirada gatuna debajo de la visera de la gorra.

-Eso fue fuera-la sonrisa tranquila de Syusuke no se borró de sus labios, ni tampoco abrió los ojos.

-¡Fuera, nyah!-festejó Eiji.- ¡Vamos Ryuzaki-chan, tienes una oportunidad más!

-Concéntrate-ordenó el príncipe acercándose, la nieta de Sumire que miraba hacia el frente asintió decidida. Parpadeó sin entender que hacía Ryoma detrás de ella, dirigiendo sus brazos como en antaño.- Sostiene la raqueta con fuerza.-continuaba, susurrando en su oído. Sakuno tragó pesado cuando sintió la mano masculina sostener su vientre contra su propio cuerpo varonil, acercándola con confianza y reafirmando su posición.

Una sonrisa presumida se le escapó mientras miraba a las jovencitas quienes tenían la boca abierta.

-Je, creo que Echizen-kun si está enamorado de Ryuzaki-chan-comentó Fuji aparentemente para si mismo pero en un volumen suficientemente alto para que ellas lo escucharan.- Es un chico afortunado.

-Saca-murmuró el samurai.

-¡Hoi Hoi!-el minino de Seigaku saltó pero la pelota parecía evadirlo.- ¡Va a la línea de fondo!-anunció pero el de ojos violáceos había reaccionado lento y se había apuntado a favor a la pareja contraria.

-¡Lo hice!-chilló con emoción para colgarse del cuello de Echizen, sin percibir que era observada por sus compañeras. El muchacho no hizo más que sujetarla sin estrecharla.

-¡Eso fue trampa, nyah!-chilló.

-Set y Match para la pareja Echizen-Ryuzaki-anunció Fuji.- Has mejorado mucho, Ryuzaki-chan.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡No hagan cosas extrañas!-exigió Momoshiro sonrojándose, mirando en otra dirección al ver que no se separaban y que de alguna manera se miraban alegremente, y no era cosa solo de la victoria.- ¡Oi, estamos aquí!

-¡Nyah, quiero una novia!-se quejó Kikumaru, mirándolos con envidia.

-¡Vamos, son todavía muy jó----¡!

Echizen lanzó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo, pero Sakuno se adelantó.- ¡No somos niños!

-Heh, lo que hicimos no lo hacen los niños…-apoyó, mirándola, ella asentía enérgicamente hasta que captó sus palabras y se apresuró a negar con fuerza mientras su rostro se coloreaba.

-¡Nononono!-todas las miradas sobre ella.- ¡Ryoma-kun!

Kikumaru tenía las pupilas azulinas dilatadas y la mandíbula se le había aflojado casi cayendo al suelo. Momoshiro no estaba en mejor situación y Fuji solo rió, las chicas que no habían alcanzado a escuchar lo aterrorizadas como si fuera un demente.

-Pero que interesante…

-Moou-se lamentaba ella.

-¿¡Es cierto!?-Takeshi se atrevió a correr detrás de un Ryoma sonriendo torcidamente y una sonrojada Sakuno, quienes salían ya de las canchas, el chico sostenía la mano de ella a pesar de que iba adelantado pocos pasos. Por primera vez, el jugador acrobático se había quedado sin palabras y seguía a sus compañeros como un zombi. Fuji los había alcanzado y sonreía suavemente sospechando la verdad. Ya se aprovecharía de eso.

-¡Echizen!-insistía Takeshi.- ¿¡Es cierto!?

-No seas idiota.-remendó Ryoma, para alivio de Sakuno.

-¡¿Entonces por que dijiste eso?!

-Pensé que no te metías en los asuntos de los demás.

-¡Baka!

-Wooah…-suspiró tranquilo Eiji.- Por un momento pensé que era enserio, nyah… ¡Estaba seguro que ni siquiera se habían besado, nyah!

Ryoma volvió a acomodar la gorra, Sakuno sonrió tenuemente pero avergonzada.- Mada mada dane.

Notas en profile.


End file.
